Maybe This Time
by schnerb
Summary: Don meets a new girl and thinks she could be 'The One'. T only to be very safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one except those characters outside of the Numb3rs show. Everyone else belongs to the Producers and Creator of Numb3rs.**

**A/N: **I have never written anything like this before EVER! No creative writing since I left school which was so long ago even Charlie would have a problem counting that far! This is just an idea about the type of girl I think Don should have ended up with. Not that I don't like Robin, but I just felt that the writers didn't develop her softer side sufficiently and I think she's not family orientated enough for our Don. If you are going to review then please be kind!!

Chapter 1

'What the hell…?' They had come from nowhere. He intel had said that there would only be 2 of them – at least that's all the surveillance team had seen go in or out in the past 48 hours. Now they knew that there were at least 3 or 4 more and they were armed to the back teeth and had been waiting for them. Bullets flew everywhere, the acrid smell of gunfire, the deafening sound of multiple automatic weapons being fired, the adrenaline rush mixed with not a little fear, all made for a total sensory experience and yet the hours or training, experience and duty took over. Don Eppes barked orders, checking his people were ok and assessing the situation in an instant, moving them and advising where he could. Then it was suddenly quiet, too quiet. Something didn't feel right and over time he had learned that his gut was the thing he should trust.

'Out, everyone out. Now! Fall back, fall back!'

They got out just in time before the back of the warehouse blew. Not entirely clear, but he hoped enough for everyone to still be alive if a bit banged up. After an ad hoc roll call and injury report they surveyed the scene. Ambulances had already been called.

'Don, over here.' It was Colby Granger. 'We got one alive – just.'

The man was in bad shape but they didn't care, they needed to get as much out of him as possible before he either lost consciousness or died.

'Who are you working for? Who set us up? You may as well tell us cos you've nowhere to go and you got nothing to lose. Talking now could even be good for you in the long run.' Special Agent Don Eppes leaned over the writhing man, glaring down at him.

At the arrival of the EMTs the man just smirked before groaning in pain. The EMT crew took over, working on the man before loading him into the ambulance.

'Colby go with him and don't leave him. I want to know anything he says. I'll meet you there.'

'I'm on it Don'

Other EMTs checked over the injured agents and LAPD officers before insisting they too get in the ambulances. Agent David Sinclair had a couple of deep gashes from the blast and possibly a fractured wrist and Don himself became aware of the increasing amount of pain from his upper arm as his body came down from its adrenalin high and allowed him to register pain.

Dr Abigail Lawrence had already been on duty for a 12 hour shift plus the On Call from the night before and was really looking forward to a hot bath and a long sleep. It had not been a quiet shift. A multiple vehicle accident, the usual gang related gunshot wounds and a fire in an old folks home had made for a varied, busy and at times, emotionally difficult shift. Ironically, this is exactly why Abi had come here – this is what a Trauma doctor thrived on. And Abi was one of the best. Years ahead academically but with the maturity to match, here she was in her very early 30's, with a superb professional reputation to her name – just her being here had raised the hospital in the national rankings and in the 6 months since her arrival, she had earned the respect and admiration of her hard nosed and often cynical, colleagues. She had even earned the begrudging respect of the even harder gang members that had tried to intimidate the small, female doctor with the strange accent into treating their 'brother' quicker or by passing him off some extra drugs. Abi may be small, but after years of working in serious conflict zones, she knew how to deal with these people – a mixture of respect, humour and steely resolve was usually enough, but she also knew that while she was treating their comrade, she had the balance of power. Let them threaten, shout and preen but she would get her own way in the end. He kept face, but she won. And they both knew it.

Just as she was handing over to the next shift the call came in. Serious burns and GSW accompanied by at least 5 other possible victims, seriousness unknown but they were cops. Damn! As the most experienced Trauma doctor there, she would have to stay, at least until after triage and they knew what they were dealing with. While she trusted the more junior doctors around her, she was also aware that she was the most senior and experienced one there at the moment and she just couldn't bring herself to go. That bath would have to wait.

The doors burst open with the EMT crew shouting out information as they made their way to the resus room. After the briefest of assessments it became clear that this guy was a 'when, not if' case. They would make him as comfortable as possible but it was not worth the dollars and time to operate – cold but true. Even if she were to decide to operate there was no way he would be able to survive the process anyway. No, spare him that, find some family and go from there. She would supervise from a distance until he was doing ok, make up the charts and then hopefully, would be able to get out of here.

'I'm sorry Don, but that's not possible. No, you can't. Look, I've already said… I understand but… Yes, I know, the other agent said the same….' It was Teresa Kenny's voice.

Her friend and Head Nurse was obviously in heated debate with someone. As Abi wondered who it could possibly be getting Teresa tongue tied, the door to resus flew open and in walked a very frustrated but very handsome – hell, where had that come from? – man in an FBI vest and all the other webbing and kit associated with those on a tactical assault team. The man was shouting questions at the patient on the gurney and began to move threateningly towards him. Who did this guy think he was? She knew the type. An alpha male, probably one of the boss guys, the 'I want it so I'm going to get it' types. Well, not in my ER!

She moved between him and the patient – not to mention her obviously intimidated staff.

'Is there a problem here Agent? Who are you and will you please step outside and let my team work?' She kept her tone strong and even as she looked him straight in the eye.

'Ma'am, this man is a Federal prisoner. He and his gang injured 5 of my agents in an ambush and he is part of a cartel running drugs, arms, women and who knows what else. I need to know what he does and who he works for, and I need to know it now.' Dark brown eyes flashed at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to back down immediately. Dark green ones met him with the same intensity and their gazes locked, neither yielding.

So much for finding the man's family, she thought.

'Agent…?'

'Eppes'

'Eppes, this man is critically injured. It's not if, it's when. He's barely conscious and he won't be saying anything a while yet. We need to work. You can't be here. Please leave.'

'No.' The dark eyes turned black. 'Do you understand what I've just said? I need to get the information this man has. It's taken us weeks to get to tonight and they knew we were coming. I need to know how.'

'Agent, I understand perfectly, but this is my ER, so my call and this man is not fit to be questioned and you know it. I understand your frustration but you must also know that anything he were to say in this state would be inadmissible in a court of law anyway as it would be technically given under duress. Therefore, any subsequent arrest you make based on this information would also be void. So I suggest you calm down and let us do our jobs.'

Damn! She was right. He had no choice but to back down but he didn't have to like it. Still their gazes held as she gave him time to process and make a decision. The frustration was unbearable and if he were forced to admit, the pain from his arm wasn't much better.

'Here's the deal.' Her voice, softer now, cut across his thoughts. 'You let me sort out that arm of yours and I'll let one of your guys stay in the treatment room with him while my team works. We'll have to tell him you're here, but anything he says will be heard and admissible as he's under advisement. But your guy says nothing, right?'

It was fair. Actually, more than fair. She didn't have to do that.

'Deal. Colby, stay in here, but you're not to say anything other than identify yourself if asked.' Don looked at Abi to confirm the point. She nodded.

'Got it Don,'

'Teresa, he says anything, he's out. Ok?'

'Got it Abi.' Teresa nodded a mutual understanding with the good looking younger agent.

ooOoo

'It's a nasty injury, but nothing major. You were lucky. It'll hurt worse that it actually is. I'll need to clean it, stitch it and dress it. Shouldn't take too long.'

He had time to study her while she tended to him. He wondered if she knew that she hummed to herself as she worked. She wasn't that tall – 5' 4" maybe, slim but not thin. Although her shape was largely hidden by the oversized scrubs that she wore, he could tell that she was toned and fit. The way she carried herself and the healthy glow of her skin told him she took care of herself. Large, clear, dark green eyes, full mouth – she really was quite beautiful. Dark brown hair pulled harshly off her face did nothing to hide this fact – not many women could wear this style and get away with it, but she could, even though she was clearly tired. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd look with her hair loose…..

'Ouch!' A sharp pain focused him back to the now.

'Sorry, but I did warn you that it would sting,' she said hiding a smile.

He hadn't heard. Get a grip Eppes.

'So what's an English doc doing here in LA?' he asked.

She gave a short laugh. 'Needed a change and to stay in one place for a while without losing my skills. I'd not worked in the US much but after short stints in New York and Chicago with friends, this opportunity came up and I took it. Much more my kind of climate here.' She smiled and her whole face lit up. She was indeed very beautiful and there wasn't a trace of make up either, it was all he could do to stop looking.

'There you go, all done. You're good to go Agent Eppes. I'm not sure what happens about the insurance, so if you wouldn't mind sorting that out, I can go home!'

'Thanks doc. Would you mind checking on the patient before you go please? By the way I didn't get your name – sorry!'

'No problem. It's Lawrence, Abigail Lawrence. Why don't you come with me and we'll see how he's doing, but you wait outside ok? One of you in there is enough as it is don't you think?'

Personally Don felt that his whole team around the guy wouldn't be too much. Maybe that would intimidate him enough to spill what he knew. But then again this was an East European mobster they were dealing with so it was highly unlikely that he was going to say anything anyway.

As he and Abi were walking through the ER back to resus a young man with dark curly hair and a very worried expression rushed over to them. He clearly wasn't a law enforcement officer.

'Don, what happened? Are you ok? Your arm, the bandage, what happened?'

'Charlie, I'm fine, just calm down and let me speak will you. It's nothing, just a scratch, look ask my doctor here, she's just cleaned it up? I'm right aren't I doc?' He gave Abi the look that she seen dozens of times from soldiers, law enforcement officers and firefighters across the world.

'He's right, he's absolutely fine sir. It's a superficial wound that will probably be a little sore for a few days, but that's it.' It was almost true, but she said it in the brightest way she could without overdoing it.

Abi had become very good at doing that as it wasn't just families of emergency service workers and law enforcement officers that she had had to do it for, but widowed mothers and fathers and children looking after younger siblings, people who, for very different reasons, didn't need their families worrying about them.

The young man pulled the Agent into a brief, relieved hug as Don shot her a grateful smile. And what a smile. It was totally dazzling and lit up his already incredibly handsome face. Enough Abi! She must be tired. She had never found herself thinking like this at work before, and certainly not about someone who she had met not a couple of hours ago. And a patient. What was the matter with her. Focus.

'Oh, doctor Lawrence, this is my little brother Charlie.' Don said gently pushing his brother away.

'Please to meet you Mr Eppes, but really, your brother is fine.' She smiled offering her hand in greeting.

Charlie shook her hand. 'Actually it's Dr Eppes – not a medical doctor though. My area is Applied Mathematics.'

'Yeah, well Charlie, we got to go and see the guy we got and see if he's up to some questioning, so why don't you just go home. You can see I'm ok, so go and let dad know and I'll stop by later ok?' Abi could see the concern in the Agent's eyes for his younger brother. She also noticed that he didn't mention telling a wife of girlfriend that he was ok. Hmm, he was about mid 30's and if he was single with those looks, that probably meant that he was either divorced with a couple of kids or a total player – or both. Either way not good. Oh well, it was just as well. She certainly wasn't looking for a relationship and she wasn't a one night stand kind of a girl, so she would just enjoy the view and move on. It was quite a relief really.

She saw him looking at her very intently. Oh no, what had she missed! He'd seen her staring at him hadn't he! Great, just what she needed.

'Sorry, miles away. It's been a long day. Shall we?' She moved down the corridor towards the side room that the prisoner had been moved to, but she didn't miss the small smile that had been playing across the Agent's face.

'Anything?' Don asked Colby as Abi looked at the man's charts.

'We've ID'd him. Mislav Ivanko. Serbian national, here illegally and has known links to one of the major mobs in Chicago, but nothing in LA. Hasn't said much apart from what sounds like Kolyo will come.'

'Kolyo?' Don asked.

Kolyo, Kolya maybe.'

'Kolyo?' It was Abi.

'You know what that means?' asked Don in surprise.

'Well, I can't be sure, but remember I said earlier that I had done a short stint in Chicago? Well, Kolyo was the name of a major mob boss up there. Kind of a nickname really. Gave us a lot of custom shall we say. As I said, I can't be sure, but I think his real name was something like Fyordor Kolyenko. I'm sure your office in Chicago will be able to confirm if it's the same guy. If I remember correctly, there was a concern that some of the different East European factions were kind of uniting or trying to call a truce or something. Sorry, don't really know.'

At her words the man Ivanko began to shout at her, albeit weakly, in his own language before spitting out 'Bitch, you'll die for that! Kolyo will enjoy you first though before he slits your throat!' He fell back in to a wheezing fit before slumping back into the pillows. Abi took a few seconds to collect herself before she went to tend to him, making sure the IVs were still in place. She'd been threatened before on many an occasion, but it still was not something that she could really get used to.

Don shot a concerned look at the doctor, impressed by how quickly she rallied herself and went about her business. She had obviously heard this stuff before.

'Well, guess we won't need to call the Chicago office to confirm it now.' Said Colby with a grim smile.

'No, but I'll get Nikki to call them anyway. If this guy's that known to them then I want to know what he's doing here and who he's doing it with. Colby, you've had a long night already what with being up all night with the surveillance team. So go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with him and I'll give Gary Walker a call. He's worked Organised Crime and the Gang Unit so he'll want in on this. Any news on David?'

'Yeah, he dislocated his wrist and had some nasty gashes to his legs, but he's basically ok. They're keeping him overnight with a couple of the others to be sure. We got lucky in there Don. Next time…..'

'Yeah, well let's just be as prepared as we can ok. Nikki and Liz can get on writing up the reports and contact the Chicago office in the morning and you meet me back here after you've got some sleep unless you hear otherwise ok?'

At that the door burst open. It was Teresa.

'Sorry Abi, multiple gunshot wounds coming in.' She turned to look at Don. 'Looks like your mob guys hit some of the LAPD Gang Unit.' They both heard the sharp intake of breath and the mild curses of the FBI Agents.

'Des?' Don saw the concerned look on Abi's tired face as she aimed her question at the nurse.

'No thank God. He's the one who just called it in. ETA 6 mins.'

'Ok, call ahead and put the OR on standby.' She saw the look on Don and Colby's faces. 'Her husband, Des is her husband. Works with Lieutenant Walker on the Gang Unit. Now if you'll excuse me..' They nodded she left the room.

'Looks like I'll be staying after all,' groaned Colby.

ooOoo

Four hours later Abi found herself going into the Family Room at the hospital to face the assorted law enforcement officers gathered there. The officers they brought in had been in badly hurt, but medicine and the surgical skills of her and her colleagues had managed to win out so far. There was still some way to go, but she was quietly confident that they would be the victor, this time at least.

As she pushed open the door she saw Agent and Dr Eppes, Lt. Walker, Des Kenny, a curly haired female agent that she had seen with Eppes earlier, a couple of cops she didn't know and a guy in a suit that she vaguely recognised but couldn't place.

'Who are you?' It was the guy in the suit. Before she could answer he barked, 'Go get the doctor in charge will you. Now!'

Abi was tired, really tired.

'And you are?'

'Kanski, Phillip Kanski.'

'Well, Mr Kanski….'

'Captain'

'Excuse me?'

'Captain. My name is Captain Kanski. You can call me Captain Kanski, I believe I've earned it.' He glowered at her like she was something unfortunate under a microscope. 'Now, be a good girl and find the doctor who treated my officers will you?'

The others in the room just stood there in shocked silence. As they recovered Abi could see both Don and Lt. Walker glare at the man. One of them was going to say something for which she was grateful, but really not in the mood for.

'That would be me.' She kept her tone as professional as she could.

'What?' He spat back at her.

'The doctor who treated your officers. That would be me.'

'Then find the doctor in charge.'

Abi held his gaze and smiled. 'Well um, that would be me too. Abigail Lawrence.' She held out her hand. He didn't take it.

Turning to Gary Walker Abi left Kanski sucking air angrily.

'Lieutenant, I won't lie. You're officers are not out of the woods yet by a long way, but we've done the best we can so far. As you know the next 24 – 48 hours will be crucial. Officer Sanchez is looking by far the better of the two. We were able to the repair the damage to his lung and stop the internal bleeding. Officer Dawson however has other problems. Did you know he was diabetic and has an underlying heart condition? No, well it's possible he didn't either, but these are causing secondary problems and so I cannot give any guarantees I'm afraid. They're both in Recovery now and will be going up to ICU when they're stable enough. The doctors up there will talk to the families.'

'I want a second opinion.' Kanski had recovered and was furious. 'How old are you? These are LAPD officers and I want to be able to tell the reporters waiting outside that an experienced doctor has been treating them. Where's Clarke? I need to talk to him.'

'Dr Clarke's office is on the 3rd floor. Out of the lift, sorry elevator, and turn left, last door on the right.' Abi had had enough now and happily gave him directions to the Chief's office. Right on cue Adam Clarke walked in, having heard that the overbearing Captain was in his hospital. The guy was known for having political ambitions and wouldn't think twice about using Clarke's hospital or even his own Police Dept. for his own gain. Clarke had heard the tail end of the conversation as he walked in and could accurately guess what was going on. He also knew that look in Abi's eyes. She was seriously pissed. He needed to smooth this over before _she_ said something _he'd_ regret.

'Captain Kanski, I see you've met Abigail Lawrence. We're lucky she was on duty tonight. Her and the whole surgical team here really are the best in LA you know. I know your officer's are in critical condition, but thanks to Abi and the team at least they are still alive. Would you like to come up to ICU and see your men? I'm sure it'll be ok and I'm sure the families of the men will appreciate your support at this difficult time.' Adam was not Chief here for nothing and he was playing Kanski perfectly.

Everyone in the room knew that Kanski was the last person they'd probably want to see, but Adam Clarke was right. From Kanski's perspective it was a good call.

Abi just felt sickened by the whole thing and incredibly weary. Clarke had already given her the next day off. With an understanding nod to Don and Gary Walker Abi went to leave the room.

'So gentleman, if you'll excuse me..?' Clarke smiled in relief as Abi headed for the door – he'd gotten away with it. He knew that in her tired state Abi wouldn't be able to keep check on her temper or tongue. Actually, her sassiness one of the things that he really liked about her. It couldn't have been easy being so smart and so good so young, especially being a woman, and a damned good looking one at that. So she had developed a bit of a smart mouth and that, with her incredible skills, usually took care of most people and their pre conceived ideas about her.

'Goodnight Abi and thanks,' he said quietly.

'Lawrence,' Kanski bit out.

That did it. She turned from the doorway and took a few steps towards Kanski.

'Captain Kanski, I'm tired, I mean really tired. I've been on a 12 hour shift that ended 5 hours ago and was the 'On Call' duty doctor last night as well. I need to sleep, have a bath and some chocolate – not necessarily in that order. Needless to say, I don't need to come here and have you try to embarrass me and throw your weight around in front of officers from the LAPD and Agents from the FBI. However, I feel better knowing that in trying to belittle me you have in fact, only succeeded in making yourself look a total arse!'

Kanski almost choked as he went bright red with rage and embarrassment, Clarke rolled his eyes heavenward – it'd been so close. Don, Charlie, Gary and the others did their level best to stop themselves laughing out loud. The ass had deserved that.

Abi turned back toward the door, stopping just short before turning and looking Kanski straight in the eye.

'Oh, and by the way, I have two medical degrees including additional qualifications in Forensic Medicine and Virology. I have won countless awards, was the youngest Trauma Surgeon ever to be fully registered and I have worked in conflict zones cross the world including working with your Armed Forces. That means _you_ can call _me _Doctor Lawrence – I'm damned sure I've earned it!'

With that she stormed out of the room. Don and the others quickly followed leaving Clarke to do some major damage limitation with Kanski. He was sure it wouldn't be too bad. The guy may be an idiot, but even he knew he'd gone too far.

ooOoo

Abi was grateful for the excellent hospital showers. She had been incensed by Kanski's attitude towards her, but after a long, hot shower and some clean clothes, she felt human again and realised that she may just have gone that bit over the top. She'd have to call Clarke in the morning and apologise, but there was no way she was going to say sorry to that pompous jerk of a Captain. Still, she'd worry about that in the morning. She just needed to get home now and sleep.

As she stepped out of the doctor's locker room she met a now familiar and handsome face smiling at her.

'Peace offering,' he said with mock seriousness as he held out a chocolate bar.

She couldn't help but smile back as she took it.

He took her appearance in as she unwrapped the chocolate on the spot. Dressed in a tight pair of jeans and form hugging sweater, damp hair brushed back, she really was gorgeous. It was all he could do from leaning and a sniffing her, she smelled so good.

'Want some?' she asked.

'Not a chance. I'm not that brave. Come between a lady and her chocolate. No sir, not me.' He gave her the full 1000 watt grin.

She laughed at his answer and grinned back. Good grief he was just gorgeous. That smile could stop traffic. Stop it Abi, keep it together, you're not a schoolgirl. As their eyes met something jolted in each of them. Neither had experienced it before and neither knew what to do. Still, it had the effect of bringing them back to their senses.

'I wondered if you'd like a ride home?'

'Oh no, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway.' She was stammering like an idiot – what was wrong with her? Fatigue, yes that was it, pure fatigue. 'Besides, not babysitting anymore?' She'd salvaged it.

He let out a throaty chuckle. 'No need. As you said, it was when, not if. Anyhow, back to my offer. I'm off now myself. Teresa told me where you live and I know it's a good 30 minute walk, and to be honest you don't look like would make it. So how 'bout it? You can trust me, I'm an FBI agent!' That smile again.

'Teresa told you where I lived huh?' Mental note to have a word with Teresa next time she saw her. He did have a point though, she was tired and she was seriously thinking about getting a cab anyway.

'Ok then, thanks. How can I resist a ride home from the man who gave me chocolate?'

Teresa had said that too, he smiled to himself as he led her to his SUV.

Once in the car she immediately relaxed and felt just how tired she was. She leaned back into the upholstery and next thing she knew..

'Abi, we're here now, you gotta wake up or do want to spend all day in my car?' she heard a lovely baritone voice calling to her with not a little amusement in it.

'Already, sorry, yeah, I'm there.' She felt so tired.

"Hey, slow down, you only fell asleep. C'mon, I'll see you up.' He was openly chuckling at her now.

'No need, I'll be fine, honestly.' Honestly! Who was she kidding, she couldn't even find the door handle to get herself out. He must think she was a total fool.

Just as she was beginning to panic the door opened and a pair of strong arms helped her out. She looked up through embarrassed lashes at the big brown, smiling eyes and couldn't help but smile herself.

'Guess I'm a bit more out of it than I thought.'

'Just a bit. Don't worry about it. Which number are you?'

'14b, second floor.'

She wearily led the way up to her apartment before fumbling for the keys. Don gently took them from her hands and opened the door, automatically following her to just inside the door. Taking a quick look around from the hallway he could see that this was a really nice apartment. Tastefully decorated and nicely furnished. Seeing the look on his face she said,

'Yeah, I got really lucky with this place. Friends of my parents own various properties and when they knew I was coming here, they let me have this one for a really good rent. I've got great neighbours and it's only 30 minutes walk from the hospital through the park, less if I cycle, so it's all good.' She was babbling.

They looked at each other. And looked. Eventually, letting out a breath neither of them had realised they were holding they said they're goodbyes.

'Thanks again for bringing me home Agent.'

'It was no trouble at all Doctor.' There was that smile again, this time teasing her formality. 'And it's Don to you, or _Special _Agent' and flashing another amazing grin at her, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Usual I don't own anything or anyone from Numb3rs. No infringement intended.**

A/N: Thank you to those of you who put this story on alert and for sending me encouragement. Very surprised, but very happy. Wasn't that prepared, so this one's a little more of their thoughts since meeting each other with a little bit of plot thrown in.

Chapter 2

Over the next few days Special Agent Don Eppes, thought a lot about the beautiful Dr Abigail Lawrence. Actually, more than a lot. He couldn't believe how much of his thoughts she had invaded. And that's what it was, an invasion. He'd really only spent a few hours with her, but she'd overwhelmed him. She was smart, stunning to look at and had a great body, so what was there not to like?

But there was something else too. A kindness and a spirit that he'd not seen in such partnership before. Almost without exception, all the other women he had dated had been career minded, high flyers, either lawyers or in law enforcement. Granted they all had similar mind sets to him, but they were all total ball breakers as well. He kind of liked that but as he was maturing and had settled down in LA since his mother's death, he found himself looking for something else. He wasn't sure what. He knew he couldn't deal with a needy, clingy woman, but when he really thought about it, what did he want? There had to be some middle ground didn't there?

His own mother certainly wasn't a needy or clingy woman and she and her dad were definitely equals in their marriage, but she still _needed_ his father. Yes, that was it; she wasn't needy but needed, in every sense of the word. Needed to be loved, needed to feel secure and know that someone was there who would take care of her and her children. God, was he really that old fashioned? Maybe, but the other thing that he had realised since her passing was that his father had been in exactly the same position. He has needed her just as much. He too had needed that reassurance of being taken care of and loved and valued. Yes, they were both strong people – that's obviously where he had gotten it. Is this what he was needing now?

Only now, as an adult who had had a couple of serious relationships could he understand the effects and pressure that having Charlie and all his needs would have put on his parents. If they hadn't been so strong, they wouldn't have survived a 3 year separation while he studied, but that hadn't stopped them loving each other and being desperate to get back to each other.

Thinking about his relationships, had any of those women felt that way about him? Would they have been willing to sacrifice their careers for him or their children? Because, however, you looked at it, it was inevitably the woman who would make the sacrifice – even at it's most basic, biology made that the case. Kim certainly wouldn't have and she had proved that when he'd come back to LA and she'd stayed. He wasn't sure any of the others would have either. Terry maybe, but that had been a very long time ago and both were different people now. But is this what he saw in Abigail Lawrence? In just those few short hours? He was sure she felt something too, but didn't want to crowd her. He was also nervous about her. Even he recognised that he tended to jump ship when things looked even a little serious. He partly blamed Kim for that. He had been committed to that relationship, but she had bailed when it didn't go her way, as had Robin Brooks.

And then there was the job. How could he put someone he cared about in that position? Not knowing when or even if, he would come home. When he did get home, he wouldn't be able to talk about work if it were classified or the horrors of it even if it wasn't. That just wouldn't be fair. Why did it have to be so hard? It hadn't been a problem in his 20's, but now, in his mid 30's and settled he realised that he did want that someone special, he did want a family, but he also loved his job.

How did this one woman manage to pull all of this out of him? A few times now they had caught each other's eye and just stared, totally wrapped up in the moment as though nothing else was there. He knew it hadn't been just him. He'd have to talk to his dad. It wouldn't be the most comfortable of conversations, but he needed it. He'd also have to do some research….

ooOoo

Abigail Lawrence just couldn't concentrate. Don Eppes had inhabited her thoughts since he'd dropped her home and they'd shared _that_ look. For once, she was really looking forward to a series of night duties. Even in the unlikely event of a quiet night, you still ended up exhausted and if things really went south she would end up covering in the ICU, which would keep her on her toes too. However, she still enjoyed the night shifts. It often gave you the time to really build up relationships with people and also enabled you to keep a close eye on the continual rotation of student doctors that came through. It was that bit easier to make sure that they didn't actually kill anyone when you were on a night shift!

Either way it would keep her mentally busy and therefore no time to dwell on him.

Nights were how Abi and Teresa had become so close. The older woman had really taken Abi under her wing having been impressed not only by her medical skills and knowledge but also by the respect that she showed all her patients and staff, regardless of their status. Many a new doctor had been given a hard time by not showing the nurses the respect they deserved, but not Abi. On her first shift, she had called the nurses round and told them straight that although she was technically in charge, it was their ER, they knew how it worked best and that she would be grateful if they would help her through the shift – and not only had she meant it then, but had continued to show them how important she thought they were. Well, that was it, she was in and now Dr Abigail Lawrence had the entire nursing staff eating out of her hand.

Six months later, Teresa was now anxious to see her friend even more settled down. She knew that Abi hadn't had a date since she started working here. It wasn't for want of someone asking though. A girl who looked like Abi had no end of men asking her out. Although she couldn't be sure as to exactly why, Teresa was fairly sure that there was something, or more to the point, someone in Abi's past that had left this young woman wary – or was it frightened? - of the opposite sex. However, that just might be changing. She had seen how the doctor and Don Eppes had been looking at each other.

Teresa and her husband Des had known Don Eppes for quite a few years. Des's younger brother had been at Quantico with a young Donnie Eppes and had often spoken of this very smart and intuitive young man in his class who just 'got it'. It was like Don Eppes had been born for the FBI. Des and Teresa had met him as Jake and Don had become good friends and they had followed his career at a distance through his time in Fugitive Recovery and running his own office in Albuquerque, to the time when he had come back to LA because of his mom's illness. That he had never married always seemed to be such a shame, but they kind of understood it too.

However, Don Eppes had never had to be lonely. With his good looks and easy charm, he could pick up just about any girl he wanted and probably had. This was the only thing that worried Teresa. Would Don hurt Abi? To be fair, in all the time that she had known Don there had NEVER been any suggestion that he had cheated on anyone and he had always treated his women with respect. More than some of them had deserved in some cases. The man had been well brought up in that respect.

The hand over done, Abi settled in for the night, checking over the patients who were already there, updating charts and seeing the steady trickle of people who were always coming through the door.

'So, you got home ok the other day?' Don took you home didn't he?' asked Teresa as they were going through the drugs store inventory.

Here we go thought Abi. 'Yes fine thanks, oh, and I need to have a word with you about that! Bit of a day wasn't it?' she said, trying to change the subject.

'Nice guy Don Eppes. Hot too. Always has been. Have to admit, if I didn't have Des…'

'Teresa enough! You do have Des and besides there'd be a bit of cradle snatching going on there wouldn't there?' Abi was laughing at her friend.

'Maybe, but you have to admit, he's one good looking guy. Certainly seemed to be taking a good look at you!' she teased.

'Don't be ridiculous, course he wasn't. But yes, ok I will admit – to you only this once – that he is a good looking man. Don't look at me like that. Yes, ok, very good looking and he's seems really nice too' She caught the look in the Nurse's eye. ' Yes he took me home, yes he came up and no he didn't stay or ask me out.'

'I didn't say a word' said Teresa defensively. 'Would you have said yes if he had though?' she asked.

Before Abi could answer the wail of sirens could be heard in the ambulance bay. They were up.

'Saved by the bell,' Abi muttered as she ran towards the doors.

A young man was brought in, his hand almost severed by a blast of some kind. A second ambulance bought in another two burns victims. They looked like chemical burns to Abi. She had the relevant specialists called as she and her staff began to treat the three wounded men.

Not an hour later a familiar voice greeted her.

'Hey Dr Lawrence, how these boys doing?'

'Agent Eppes, to what do we owe the pleasure?'

'Remember that guy who came in here last week? Well, these guys are part of his little gang, so we're here babysitting them until we can get them into Federal Custody. Mind if we hang around a bit? This is David Sinclair, David, Dr Abigail Lawrence.' The agent smiled and nodded a greeting. She vaguely recalled the man from before – wrist injury wasn't it?

'Any chance of talking to them yet Abi?'

'Not just yet. One has gone straight to theatre to see if it's possible to get his hand reattached, the other two are quite badly burnt but not life threatening. Will hurt like hell though. We're waiting on a space in a specialist burns unit for one of them, and we're assessing the other one to see if we can treat him here well enough for now. Neither will give us a name or address, but you're welcome to have a pop at Number 2 in a bit. We had to give him some strong meds for the pain, so he'll be out of it for a while. Feel free to wait though. What I can tell you is that the burns are definitely from a blast of some sort and there are definitely drugs involved. It's a new one by the looks of things, meth based but one of a 'designer' range. We're seeing more and more of this kind of thing happening in the ODs that are coming in. I have a copy of the labs here if they are of any use. '

'Thanks, that ties in with what we suspected. David get these labs over to our guys and see how it fits.' Don waited until David was out of earshot. 'So how you doin' Abi? You certainly look a lot less tired than the last time I saw you – less cranky too!'

'Yes well, lack of sleep can do that to a girl, but I'm fine now. Thanks again, by the way, for taking me home. So, you hanging around for a while?'

'Yep, don't have a choice. If these guys know anything and their boss thinks they may talk, then he'll stop at nothing to keep them quiet. I don't think that they're high enough up the food chain for him to worry about though.'

He lowered his voice to an almost whisper 'By the way, that name you gave us, Kolyenko? Well that was good. Gave us a bit of a break. By being able to link him to the guy here, we were able to get surveillance warrants for the legit businesses he runs, so thanks.' Another mega watt grin was flashed her way.

For the next couple of hours Don watched as Abi saw a range of patients from over anxious mothers with sniffly babies to gang bangers with stab wounds. He loved the way she bit her bottom lip as she thought through something, or wrinkled her brow in concentration when she was writing a script. He was more than a little impressed by the way she handled the cat calling from the gang members that accompanied their stabbed friend. Don and David had not been wearing clothing that identified them as FBI when they arrived, but as one of the gang members began to get just that bit over familiar with her, Don couldn't help but let his jacket fall open just enough to let his badge be seen.

_Neither noticed the man in the dark green coat sitting at the back of the Waiting Room, watching them very carefully._

By the time it had all calmed down a bit, both Abi and Don were starving. Abi noticed that Don had disappeared and figured that he had been called off somewhere. However, about 10 mins later he appeared and asked if she was due a break. Teresa had urged her to go and Don led her outside and down the side of the hospital to an area where they could sit on a wall. Once seated he bought out two paper bags and gave one to her. She peered inside and couldn't help but squeal in delight at seeing her favourite turkey salad bagel, large chocolate chip muffin and a fresh orange juice. How did he know? Of course, Teresa. Mental note 2 to have a word with Teresa. This was her absolute favourite night shift food. Reasonably healthy, light but with the chocolately goodness of the muffin. Perfect.

Without thinking she blurted out, 'Don Eppes, I could kiss you right now!' Soon as she said it she froze, knowing that even in the muted light he would still be able to see the blush rising up her cheeks.

What could only be described as the cheekiest of grins swept across his face as he said, 'Well, hey, don't let me stop you.'

'Sorry, common figure of speech at home, just sort of came out!'

'Not a problem, but as I said, don't let me stop you!' He watched her with a very amused expression as she attacked her bagel as much out of embarrassment as hunger. How cute was that! She actually blushed at saying something so innocuous. None of his other girlfriends would have ever been embarrassed by such a small statement, in fact most would have collected on his offer there and then! Wait a minute, girlfriend. Did he just think of her as his girlfriend? He really was going to have to have that talk with his dad. Not yet though, not yet.

Don and Abi spent a lovely half hour just sitting and eating, sometimes chatting, laughing and joking, sometimes in a companionable silence, but totally comfortable. Both were surprised, but neither said anything.

'Guess I better be going back inside now,' Abi finally said.

'Yeah, me too. David will be wondering where I disappeared to.'

Then it happened again – The Look. 'Hey, Abi, I was thinking…'

Before he could finish the shriek of the ambulance siren rudely jarred over his words as the sound of the crashing of doors being flung open and voices shouting stats coursed through the air.

'Looks like break over for me. Thanks again Don. See you later?' He nodded and she was gone, jogging down to the ambulance bay.

He sat for a short while collecting his thoughts. Pizza in the Laundromat was suddenly bumped to his second best ever date. Hang on though, this wasn't a date was it? No. Oh man Eppes, you're in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything or any characters to do with Numb3rs. These are the property of the show's writers and producers. Anyone else is mine!**

A/N Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, written privately, alerted and put this story into your favourties - WOW! is all I can say. The encouragement means so much.

Need to say the biggest thank you ever to **AriesTaurus** for beta-ing this for me. You've been such a huge encouragement and are teaching me so much. I really, really appreciate it. This is a much better piece thanks to your eye. Lots of chocolate for you!!

Hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 3

"What is he doing?" drawled Nikki. "He's been in there for hours."

David, Colby and Liz followed her gaze to one of the tech rooms where their boss sat in front of three computer screens. One had crime scene photos on it, one mug shots and the other was running videos – they couldn't see of what.

"If I had to guess, I would say he's working a hunch," offered Colby.

"Yeah," agreed David. "He's much more like Charlie than either would like to admit sometimes. When they get something in their heads they can't explain, they just keep going at it until it either goes away or they figure it out."

"In Charlie's case though, it can happen even when he knows there isn't a solution!" added Liz with a smile.

"It's just that I've never seen Don like this before," stated Nikki.

"That's 'cause you're still the 'New Guy!" teased Colby, managing to dodge Nikki's swipe.

'Seriously, though, he pulled this kind of thing before?" It was a genuine question.

"It's just the way he rolls sometimes," answered David. "He'll let us know when he's ready."

Had he heard the conversation, Don would have agreed. They were all right; he had been in there for hours, he was playing a hunch and he definitely wasn't going to let this one go. Something was off. He didn't know what, just knew it was. It was in here somewhere and if he looked through this stuff enough he'd find it.

Don should have been much happier than he was. The raid that morning had yielded the seizure of a small arms cache and the closure of a drugs lab, which was always good, but there was nothing in the way of new information, nowhere else to go. The guys they'd arrested clearly knew nothing – even offering them a deal gleaned no new names or intel.

The past weeks had seen the LAPD, DEA and FBI forced to work together on a 'Special Project' or SP, to chip away at the structure of the organised crime gangs. Usually, they would go for the guys at the top, the idea being that the structure would flounder and collapse as the leadership was taken away, but the Working Party that put this idea together decided to go for the bottom and middle players, 'taking away the heart of the gang.' At least that's how Capt. Kanski had put it at the regular press conferences he held every time an arrest way made, before promising how the LAPD were cleaning up the city and to be fair, they had made some major busts lately.

Don remained unconvinced. There would always be low lifes looking to take the place of those who had been put away, looking for their piece of the pie and a foot in the door to a more rewarding criminal life. The people they needed to get were the brains. These raids only drove the bosses even further underground and put more pressure on the guys working undercover. Still, he just went along with it and got on with doing his job. The raids were raising his squad's already impressive clean up stats, but he didn't really care. He wanted substance. And that was here – somewhere.

"Don, Charlie's here. He's got something for us." Nikki said.

"Hey bro, what you got?" he asked his younger brother.

"I think I've managed to predict where the next jewel store robbery will be. Given the information about these guys' M.O. you gave me; their speed, time of day, how many there are of them, the fact that they only go for the high end stuff, ease of egress, I've narrowed it down to two locations."

This would be the fifth jewel store robbery in almost as many weeks and they believed that this was one of the ways the gangs were funding their operations, as well as testing out new members.

"How sure are you about these locations Charlie?" Colby asked.

"84.3% on the first 83.1% on the second," he replied.

"There's not much difference there Charlie, so which one is it?" Nikki asked.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do. Both have all the factors that would appeal to this gang and there's no mathematical way of telling which one they will favour."

"Hey, buddy, don't worry about it. This information is just great. We'll work it out. I mean we have to do our part in this as well right?" Don's tone was light as he squeezed Charlie's shoulder, but the look he shot Nikki was anything but. He knew how personally Charlie took his work and he didn't want Charlie thinking he had let him down.

"Ok, Nikki, get on to LAPD and find out if they have any information that could help us. David, get hold of the stores and tell them what's going on. We'll have to cover them both but find out if they have anything special happening; a scheduled or unscheduled delivery or a special collection on show, you know the kind of thing. Colby, you're with David. Look at security cameras in and around the stores for any customers in the last week or two and see if they cross-reference with those from the other heists. Liz, you check with the techs and see if they can tell if any of the stores' computers have been hacked. Oh, and get the background on the staff and floor plans of the stores." Don watched his team go to work.

Turning to Charlie he said simply "Thanks Charlie. If we can get some of these guys, we may be able to get some real information out of them you know? You did good there Chuck."

He knew that using the much hated nickname would provoke a reaction and sure enough Charlie glared at him.

"You coming by for dinner tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Well, given what you just told us I'd say that was unlikely, wouldn't you?" Charlie's face fell. "Ok, look, if all goes well and I can get the report written up, I may be able to drop by. Don't depend on it though right? Charlie? And don't promise anything to Dad ok?"

"It's just that you haven't been over in a while. You know how he gets."

Don sighed. "Yeah, Charlie, I know. I'll do what I can ok?"

Charlie acknowledged his brother and went on his way.

ooOoo

Don, Nikki and Liz were at the first store Charlie had identified. They'd had to split the team into two. As Charlie had said, there was nothing to separate the stores so that they could be sure which one the gang would hit. David and Colby were at the other store close by. Both Teams had their back-ups in place and were just waiting for it to all go down. Whichever one was hit, the others would get there as fast as possible.

Liz's enquiries with the techs had shown some sort of computer attack on the stores' firewalls had been attempted, only to be stopped again almost immediately. Not long enough to know what, if anything, it was for.

The stores had closed up for the night and both teams had watched the managers lock up and arm the alarm systems. They settled in to wait.

From their vantage point behind the store Liz noticed them first. A security truck pulled down the side road that led round to the back of the store. Three men, all in security company uniforms hopped out and went to the back door. One of them swiped something over the alarm box and that was it – they were in.

"Ok, targets are acquired. Wait for my command. All units confirm that you are in position and ready to move." Don spoke clearly and quietly, waiting for the responses that everyone was ready. Satisfied that they were as well prepared as they could be, he gave the order to execute.

There was a cacophony of shouting, movement and gunfire as Don and his team stormed the store. Clearly caught by surprise, the man on the main showroom floor opened fire. Not having much in the way of cover in the glass cased room, he soon went down. Don, Nikki and Liz carried on to the vault, where Don signalled an abrupt STOP, realising there was no one there. Seeing the stairs, he silently motioned to Nikki and Liz. They understood immediately.

He counted down from three and as he reached one, they swung round, covering him as he moved towards the stairs. Suddenly, movement and a burst of gunfire came from the stairwell. Don instinctively ducked low and back before rapidly returning fire, hitting his target as the agents heard the other man run through a door at the top of the stairs. The man Don had hit was on the first landing, groaning in pain.

He took the stairs two at a time and quickly disarmed the man before nodding to Liz to deal with him. The guy had been wearing a vest and though in pain, wasn't seriously injured. Don and Nikki cautiously moved up the next flight towards the door. From the schematic they had studied earlier, they knew that this door led to a stock room and office space. There was also roof access and a fire exit, which was in the back room. Figuring that there would be nowhere to go from the roof, Don guessed the fire exit would be his only choice.

Don and Nikki waited in silence, pressuring him to make a break for it. And he did. In attempting to move from one room to another he fired rapidly to cover himself, emptying his clip. Don and Nikki seized their chance and he went down hard. Again, he was wearing a decent grade vest so despite several broken ribs he'd live. Thankfully, the perpetrators hadn't expected any trouble so were only lightly armed.

Nikki disarmed and cuffed the writhing man and called for the ambulance while Don checked in on Liz. Just as he did so, they heard gunfire coming from outside the building. He looked at Nikki.

"I got it. Go!" she glared at him, urgency in her voice.

Don quickly looked down the stairs, seeing Liz with the man he shot. She gave him the all clear and he bolted past them and down towards the back of the store where he met David. He looked at him, his expression demanding answers.

"Just as we arrived, we saw a guy get out of the truck and run down the alley. We went after him. He turned and fired a couple of rounds at us. We got a couple of shots back, but he jumped into a car and was gone. Obviously, he'd been able to tell someone this was going wrong and they came for him."

At that point Colby had jogged back towards them.

"He's hit Don, and judging by the amount of blood I'd say more than a flesh wound. He's gonna need treatment at some point."

Don's brain was in overdrive.

"Ok, alert all the hospitals and clinics. Give them the best description you can," he directed at Colby. "Go see if Liz and Nikki need a hand too." The younger man nodded and went. He turned to David.

"What do we know? That was a pretty slick move getting in to this place."

"Looks like our man in the truck was handling the IT. The techs are examining it now, but it seems like the same thing that Amita was telling us about. You know the 3G wireless connection?"

Don nodded."Yeah, they hack in and set up a new administrator password but don't change anything that you can see right?" They had seen this more and more. Once this was done, they could then make their own pass code card and they were in.

ooOoo

Back at the office, Don had written his report and had sent the others home, Liz and Nikki from the hospital and Colby from the office, telling them their reports could wait until the morning. They had all been putting in the hours lately and his team deserved a relatively early night.

David was just leaving, on his way to Charlie's house with the computer they had found in the truck.

"What do I tell them when they ask where you are?" he asked Don.

"The truth," he replied more tersely than he should have. "We're in the middle of a case. I can't just leave. I'll be there when I can."

He caught the look David gave him. They both knew that he could leave, but that he wouldn't, not when something was still bugging him so much. Don also knew that David hated misinforming his family.

"David…" he warned.

Throwing up his hands and backing away David said "Ok, ok, just don't blame me if Alan decides to come down here!"

With that he turned and left.

Don spent the next hour going through the photos and videos again and again. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was an answer in there. In his concentration he didn't hear the gentle knock on the doorframe.

"Hey, Don."

He turned around and his surprised and confused expression turned into a smile when he saw Abi standing there.

"Hey Abi, what you doing here?"

She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry, I hope it's ok. I saw Agent Sinclair in the lobby and he kindly brought me up. He said it'd be ok," she said apologetically.

"Yes, sure, of course it is. I'm just surprised that's all. Is everything alright?" He suddenly looked concerned.

"Yes, fine, why wouldn't it be? I'm here to have coffee with you remember?" she said gently. "8.30?"

Realisation crossed his face.

"Oh Abi, I'm so sorry, I just kind of got caught up …." He stood up and as he came toward her she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Sorry for what Don? Doing your job? It's fine, don't worry, really. It was only coffee – I don't even drink the stuff!" She smiled warmly back at him, hoping to put him at his ease.

"Look, I can see you're busy. Rain check huh?" She knew what it was like to be absorbed in something.

"No, it's ok, honestly. I could do with a break anyhow." He led her to their break room and motioned for her to take a seat.

She watched him in amusement as he poured himself a coffee and made a face at the successive cartons of obviously sour milk that he pulled from the fridge. She chuckled to herself and watched him as he added lots of Splenda, obviously deciding it was safer to drink it black.

He sat down opposite her. They had done this a few times in the past weeks. He had intended to ask her out and then all this 'Special Project' work had come up and coupled with an already heavy caseload, it just hadn't been possible. When they could though, they'd grab a coffee or a sandwich and just talk. Just the 20 or 30 minutes spent with his head somewhere else had been good for him.

"So, that all looks rough" she said, motioning in the general direction of the computer screens.

"Yeah, well, sometimes things just don't fit together you know? You have all this information you just can't make sense of, so you just keep going over it hoping that something will jump out at you."

"Well, maybe you need to change your area of focus a bit and look at it in a different way," she suggested.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"You're trying to find an answer from all the information you have right?" He nodded in reply wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, have you considered what's not there?"

"I'm not quite with you," he answered.

"Sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well am I? When a patient comes in, we ask them about their symptoms. That gives us a rough idea as to what the problem might be, but generally, it's nowhere near enough to make a conclusive diagnosis. So we take a full medical history to give us more clues, and then look at the bigger picture. This is kind of where you're at right?" She was warming to her subject now and Don nodded in agreement.

"Right, so let's say a person has 4 of 7 classic symptoms associated with a particular condition. What happened to the other 3? Of course, not all symptoms appear in all patients, but you have to stop and consider those other 3. Why aren't they there? What does their absence tell me? Is there something else going on that looks similar but needs very different treatment? In other words, is there anything in your information that you're expecting to see but isn't there? If not, why?"

Something in what she said registered with Don. He looked up at her and could tell that she was worried she had offended him, or sounded accusatory.

"I'm sorry, I'm not telling you how to do your job, it was just a thought," she looked at him, misreading his facial expression.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it. Looks like you're in for a long night." She got up to leave. He put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"No Abi, it's fine, I'm just thinking about what you said. You're right, I hadn't thought about it in that way, but it makes sense. Thanks."

They spent a little while talking in general before they got up and he signed her out. Turning to her he said,

"Listen, I'm glad you dropped by and I'm sorry I messed up. When things are not so crazy around here I'll make it up to you ok?"

"I told you already, it's not a problem, but I'll hold you to that." She smiled and then went to say something but thought better of it. Of course he noticed.

"What? Go on, I can take it," he teased.

She gave him a smile before saying "Look, I don't want to sound like a nag, but if you're going to work for days on end at least try and get a decent meal inside you and more than a few hours sleep a night every now and again. Strong coffee and food eaten out of cartons is not the best way to keep a brain alert. Even a little bit of down time will help a lot."

"It has," he replied softly. It was Abi who broke their gaze.

"You know what I mean," she scolded, trying to keep it light.

"I do and will bear it in mind, doc." With that he gave her a gentle kiss and saw her out of the building.

_Across the street he was glad it was a busy evening with lots of road and foot traffic, it made it easier to stay unnoticed. He watched and smiled as Abi walked out into the street. _

ooOoo

Don went back to the tech room. 'What's not there?' he repeated to himself looking again at the screens. Things started to fall into place; 'coincidences' began to appear. Nothing definitive, but at least now he had a starting point and a much clearer idea of what he needed to know. After deciding what information he needed, there was nothing more he could do until the morning.

He glanced at his watch. What else had she said? A decent meal and even a little down time would be good.

He smiled to himself. It wasn't too late to go to Charlie's was it?

ooOoo

Don was in the office early the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a week.

As each of his team arrived, he set them to work gathering various pieces of information that would help prove the theory that he'd begun to formulate the night before. Don didn't let them totally in on what he was thinking – he wanted clarity in his own mind first – but he knew they trusted him and where he was going with it.

He asked Nikki to speak to her contacts in the LAPD, specifically to get information and if at all possible, video of the busts related to the Special Project as well as the independent LAPD ones. Similarly, Liz would work the Agency's Narcotics Division as she'd been tasked there previously. Both women had been asked to go about it quietly, but that could be difficult for Nikki as she'd have to go to Kanski. Don told her to massage his ego; tell him that they wanted the video for training purposes if she had to. He especially wanted the tapes of the major bust they'd just made and that Kanski was holding a press conference about as they spoke.

David and Colby were given the job of going through statements, running more thorough background checks and going over their own squad's raids, while Don was back in the tech room collating the information and casting his net wider. He was expecting Charlie a little while later and needed to be sure in his own mind what he hoped and needed his brother to bring.

When Don had arrived at the house the night before he found, as always, a meal plated up for him, a shower, a beer and his Dad and Charlie thrilled to have him there. It was clear to them though that something was on his mind and so they talked it out.

Don had explained his change in approach to Charlie, and he could see that this brother had been impressed by his logical thinking. Charlie had seemed even more impressed when Don had asked him if he could apply the math that he had used before with terror cells to this new problem. Don wanted Charlie to go through the information he gave him with a view to finding key players who were needed in running these Mob Operations, but who were missing from the lists of know personnel the LA Bureau had. Don had also given him the stats from the Special Project and LAPD busts to look at and analyse, but without telling him specifically why. Being Charlie, he had started work straight away and had already called to say that he'd had some interesting findings. Don asked him to come over after his last class.

The team worked steadily through the day, bringing Don each piece of information as it came to them. It was looking more and more as he thought it would. This was not good. It also implied something far more unpalatable too, but hopefully Charlie's input would confirm it, one way or the other.

They were all grabbing some lunch when Nikki took a call.

"Don, that was one of my contacts at LAPD. A doctor at one of the walk in clinics has been attacked and forced to treat a gunshot wound – doc said the guys had East European accents so I'm thinking it could be our guy who got away at the jewel store. Worth checking out right?"

"Absolutely. Any idea who the doctor was?" He kept his voice as level as possible.

"Yeah, it was an ER doc who works there occasionally." Nikki checked her notes.

"Abigail Lawrence. Took a hit to the back of the head, obviously to give them time to get away, but is basically ok. The hospital is keeping her in for observation, so that's where we'll find her. I'm going now."

Don's mouth went dry but he kept his emotions totally in check.

"I'll tag along," he said, his voice steady. "I could do with getting out. Besides, one of us can talk to the doctor while the other accesses the surveillance tapes, it'll save time."

He caught David's understanding nod.

"Sure Boss," replied Nikki, none the wiser.

ooOoo

Don tried not to rush as they arrived at the hospital. He let Nikki do the introductions and luckily, it was Teresa who met them to take them to Abi. Ever the professional, Teresa didn't say a word to Don on a personal level with his colleague there.

She led them into a side room where Abi, looking small, pale and tired, lay, a large dressing just visible snaking round her neck from under the hairline at the base of her skull. Don's stomach knotted and he had to fight the raging anger that was welling up in him.

Abi's eyes opened at the sound of the door opening and she saw Teresa standing there with Don and the curly haired agent she remembered from before. This was an official visit.

"Abi, you remember Agent Eppes from the FBI, well he and Agent Betancourt need to ask you about what happened."

Before she could leave, Don asked Teresa if there was any video they could have a look at. He was more than a little relieved when she said that there was and that it was ready for them to view. David had obviously called ahead and arranged it to be brought there from the clinic. He sent Nikki off to collect it while he would question Abi.

Once they were gone, he sat on the edge of Abi's bed just looking at her and shaking his head, hating that he was here officially.

"Hey," she started. 'It's ok. Just got a heck of a headache, but at least I get a couple of days off work to recuperate right?"

She attempted a smile but it just made her wince.

"Abi, I'm sorry but I've got to ask…" He couldn't help it, he took her hand.

"There were two of them. Both in ski masks, both Eastern European accents, probably Russian." She spoke slowly and carefully, obviously finding concentrating difficult. She took a deep breath and continued.

"They caught me as I was opening up. I got there early today and they must have been waiting. They had a hand gun, no idea what type and forced me into the back exam room. One guy was clearly injured and was very weak. He had a gunshot wound to the shoulder, a through and through. Nothing major hit or he'd have bled out by now. It was infected though, I'd say it was a day or so old. I cleaned it up, gave him an antibiotic shot and a mild painkiller. By that time, other staff were beginning to arrive and they panicked. Next thing I knew I was here."

"You did good," he replied, trying to smile, 'but is there anything else you can tell me about them? Anything? Identifying marks, smell, anything?"

He could see her trying to force her addled brain to concentrate on his request.

"Yes," she said suddenly. "The one I treated, he had a huge tattoo up his left arm, from wrist to shoulder. Not sure of what, but it had lettering on it in the Cyrillic alphabet. And they both smelled of strong cigarettes. I would say the injured guy had also been smoking drugs – trying to dull the pain maybe?"

"That's great Abi, really great. That everything?" He tried to make it sound as though it was enough.

"No. He's going to need more meds. He asked me for thyroid meds. I couldn't give them to him because I don't have that access at the clinic. Also, those meds are given in a dose specific to the individual."

She spelt out the name of the drug asked for. T.A.P.A.Z.O.L.E.

"You've been really helpful. Now get some rest. I'll try to come back later ok? You going home?"

"No, I'm stuck here for observation, then I'm going to Teresa's. I've got a head injury and live alone, so it's Teresa's or here. And Don, don't worry about coming back ok? You don't have to. I know you have work to do."

"What if I want to?" he asked simply. As she smiled back at him Nikki came through the door.

"Think we may be able to get the licence number off the tape. I've got the copy here to take back with us."

"Great. Let's go then."

Formally thanking Abi, they left her to sleep.

ooOoo

Back at the office, Charlie arrived with his findings. They confirmed what Don had thought. He was ready to throw his theory out to the rest of the team.

Don called them all in and as they were gathering Don took a call that unexpectedly tied some ends together nicely.

Charlie put up Don's first chart for them all to see. Don explained what they were looking at.

"These are the busts made as part of the Special Project. Low to mid level players mainly into drugs and arms across the major gangs."

He motioned to Charlie to put up the next one.

"Here's the stats from the LAPD raids independent of the SP. What's the difference?"

Liz answered first.

"The size of the busts is what jumps out first. These are major drugs operations they shut down here."

"They took out some major players too," added Colby. "Maybe the SP going for the smaller guys, flushed out the bigger ones after all?"

"But what's missing?" asked Don.

They all looked avidly at the charts in front of them. Don helped them out.

"Compare the major busts with the SP. On the SP there was a spread of gang affiliation. On the major busts you have Mexican, Colombian and Vietnamese. Where's the East European connection? Information is information right? What are the chances of getting all these major players and big busts for 3 of the major 4 gangs, but only low level on the 4th - and I mean not even close on the 4th?"

Realisation dawned on David first.

"They're getting rid of the competition. The East Europeans are playing us, using the SP and the LAPD to eliminate the other gangs, opening the door for them to control the market."

"Exactly. It gets worse," added Don. "Charlie.'

"I looked at the structure of the gangs. This East European Mob is not the same as the others. It operates more like a terrorist cell – a need to know only basis. I did an analysis based on key people they would need to run the whole operation and who are known to have been in Las Angeles in the last few months. I came up with this."

A series of names and faces came up on the screen like a who's who of Mob bosses.

Colby whistled under his breath.

"You'd have noticed that these people are not just in LA, these are bosses from all over the country and from different 'specialties' if you will." Charlie continued. "Drugs, arms, human trafficking, casinos, money laundering, they're all here."

It was Don's turn now.

"Each of them has been in LA in the past few months. Nikki, I just heard that plate you ran from the clinic tapes is registered to the guy who picked up Fyordor Kolyenko at LAX not three days ago."

"Kolyenko? Wasn't he the big player from Chicago that Ivanko gave us?" asked Colby.

"Exactly," affirmed Don.

"So what's with the space there Charlie?" asked Nikki, pointing to the chart.

"That's the unknown variable. We know this person exists, because the evidence and math says that the group isn't complete without him. We just don't know who he is.'

Liz has been studying the screen intently.

"But Charlie, what's his job? I mean there's just about every kind of Mob related crime I can think of covered here."

"Ok," Don said, "look at this.'

He ran the videos of two of the raids that had gone down. One on a Colombian dealer, one on an East European.

"Notice how on this one, the Colombian one, there's a big firefight, 8, 10 men, heavily armed, but LAPD timed it well, played it perfectly right? Now look at the second. Hardly any resistance at all. 3 maybe 4 men, all lightly armed."

The magnitude of what he was saying was just beginning to hit them. He went on:

"You seriously telling me they'd leave that much merchandise that unguarded unless…"

"They knew they were coming." David couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So let me get this straight," Liz said. "What we're saying is that the East European Mob are in effect trying to win LA by ratting out the competition with a view to taking over. Meanwhile giving up some of their lower end stuff and people, with the odd bigger one thrown in, as a cover."

"Yep, but it's wider than that," answered Don. "I've been speaking to some of our other offices and stuff like this is happening all over. It's like they're trying to unify all their activity. By working together and getting rid of the others, each slice of the cake is bigger."

"But how did they know about the raids?" wondered Nikki out loud.

"Him," Charlie said pointing at the empty space on the screen. "He's the one you have to find."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Numb3rs characters are owned by the producers at CBS. The others are mine!**

**A/N Many thanks to those who have alerted, reviewed, sent a pm or just read. Huge thanks to AriesTaurus for the unstinting support and for being an excellent teacher! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

"How?" asked Nikki. "How do we go about finding this guy who might not even be in LA?"

"Well he has to be," answered Liz. "If David is right and they knew the cops were coming he had to be in LA to get them that information."

"Unless he has a contact here. Remember the terrorist cell model?" Charlie reminded them.

"Yeah, that's possible, but I think I'm with Nikki on this one." It was David. He went on. "Those raids are kept quiet until the last minute. Only the guys directly involved know the overall plan, and then they often don't know the actual location in advance."

"Which means…." said Liz.

"It has to be one of our own." David finished the sentence no-one else wanted to.

"OK, let's back up here a little." Don focused their attention back to the board. "If that's the case – and we don't know for sure that it is – we have to be smart and go about this really quietly. Nikki, you and I will go back to the hospital and see what we can get out of the guys we took down yesterday. Liz, see what you can do with tracing that plate we got to an address or person.. David, Colby, keep going at the tapes of the other raids and when you're all done on that I want a full work up on everyone on this board."

At the mention of his name Colby's eyes snapped up to Don's from the board that he had been studying so attentively.

"What is it?" asked Don.

"Something just doesn't fit here Don. I mean, I agree that the East Europeans are going for a take-over, but just look at these guys; Russian, Georgian, Armenian, Kosovan. They wouldn't form a solid alliance. There's too much history there. I mean real hatred and distrust going back generations."

"I agree with your man there Eppes." They all turned towards the southern accent that came from the door.

"What do you say Gary?" Don greeted Lieutenant Walker with a handshake.

"I agree with Granger here. In the time I've been working the Gang Unit, I've seen times when one gang has gone for dominance, but never in this way. The Chinese, the Vietnamese, the Mexicans, but never a mix. You might get the odd South American cartel, in a one time thing, when they're running different merchandise and there's a mutual benefit. But no, Granger's right, this wouldn't work in the long term."

"So, what do you think then Gary?" asked Colby.

"Well, I don't really know, but I guess the obvious thing is a double cross. Get the others to help clear the way so to speak, then take them out when it's done."

"I could work out who would be the most likely to benefit from such a double cross," offered Charlie.

"Game theory right?" asked Liz. "You work out who has the most to gain and lose using data from the information we collect."

Six pairs of eyes looked at her in shock.

"What? I pay attention!"

"Well, I'm very glad someone does," said a smiling Charlie "and you're right, basic Game Theory. But I need as much data as you can give me, because…"

"More data is better data," Don finished as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Yeah Charlie, we got it."

"Can your guys help at all Gary?" Don asked.

"As I said before I've never seen anything quite like this, but I'll keep my ear to the ground from my end and let you know if something comes up. I assume we're keeping this to ourselves eh Eppes?"

Don nodded and the Lieutenant left.

"Ok, let's get to work. And remember, we play this like any other investigation. Just finding out who's behind the jewelery store robberies."

ooOoo

Don and Nikki had a frustrating time at the hospital questioning the men they had arrested yesterday. They both had broken ribs and severe bruising and had been given serious pain meds and also were either pretending, or genuinely didn't speak much English. To add to the problem, the doctor refused to allow Don and Nikki to stay too long. They'd agreed to back off, only until a translator arrived.

"Hey, you got this?" Don asked Nikki. "Abi, the doctor who was attacked is still here and I was thinking I'll go back and see if she remembers any more while we're waiting."

"Uh huh," Nikki just looked at him, a small smile playing across her lips.

"You got something to say there Nikki?" he asked.

"No boss, I just thought when we were here the other day that she was going to be released that night."

"Yeah she was, but then she started to throw up and they kept her in; it turned out she was just reacting to the meds plus delayed shock, but they decided to keep her in to be sure."

Nikki raised a quizzical eyebrow at him but he just gave her his best 'that's why I'm the boss' look.

"So, you ok here or what?

"Yeah, I'm good. I got this. I'll let you know when the translator turns up." She waited until his back was turned before she smirked.

ooOoo

Don gently opened the door to Abi's room and found her trying to read a magazine.

"Hey there. How you doing?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Fed up and a bit sore, but a lot better for a night's sleep – even if it was in here!"

"So, not making a good patient then?" he laughed.

"It's just that I can't put myself to anything. It's so frustrating."

"Sorry, you can't what?" Don asked, looking a bit confused.

"Put myself to anything. You know, concentrate." She chuckled as she saw him realise what she meant.

"I guess I'm speaking 'Brit' again aren't I?" said Abi. "They're always teasing me about it at work. Either way, I still can't concentrate," she complained.

Don couldn't help smiling at her sulky expression.

"Abi, you took a blow to the head, you can't expect to be 100% the next day." He took her hand stroking the back of it with his thumb, sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"I know, you're right, it's just… I'd feel so much better at home, but I can't do that either. I'm going to Teresa's hopefully tomorrow, just til the weekend. I guess what they say about doctor's making the worst patients is true."

"Got somewhere else to be?" she asked, seeing him check his watch.

"No, sorry. I've got Nikki waiting on a translator upstairs and I thought I'd just come down to see how you were." He leant over and kissed her.

"Ok, I guess I can assume from that, that this is not official then?" she smiled.

"Not where you're concerned, no." He smiled back and kissed her again.

They talked quietly for a short while before he kissed her for a final time and made his way back to Nikki. He wanted to be back before she had to call him.

ooOoo

"How'd it go at the hospital?" David asked as Don and Nikki returned.

"By the look on Don's face, I'm thinking not so good,' offered Colby.

It was Nikki who answered.

"Waste of time. Even with a translator, they either didn't know anything or were just too scared to talk. I guess Charlie was right about these guys operating a 'need to know' basis."

As Colby turned to answer his phone, Nikki cornered David.

"Hey Sinclair, you know anything about Don and that doctor who got attacked by the jewelery store guy?" she asked in a lowered voice.

David shifted a little uncomfortably as Don walked over.

"That's all I need," she smiled at him.

Before David could reply, Colby interrupted.

"Don, we got a hit on that drug." He checked the piece of paper in his hand. "Tapazole?"

Don nodded.

"A guy just got mugged coming out of a drug store and they stole his prescription. Could be coincidence?"

"Yeah, but it's worth following up. I mean, they probably didn't know about that specific guy right and could have been waiting for a moment to hit the store, so if we get lucky we just might catch them on the store's cameras."

ooOoo

_Yuri Dorzov watched as his brother Oleg took the thyroid medication and settled down to sleep. It would take a while for him to feel better, but he would at least be able to function. Oleg's shoulder injury had improved. It still caused him some pain and restricted his movement, but they could live with that. There were more important things to worry about. Kolya would be visiting LA again soon and things had to be in place. Their 'partner' was keeping up his side of the bargain by feeding them information about the police raids and as much as he could about the other agencies involved. For his part, the only thing Yuri wasn't confident about were the Feds. Their source wasn't privy to that particular group but had said not to underestimate them. They were one of the FBI's best and tightest units. They had a hell of a close ratio, they used math consultants, the boss had great instincts and they got things done. Well we'll see. We may need to think more carefully about how to neutralise that particular force._

_Seeing his brother had finally fallen asleep, Yuri took his green coat and laid it over him. _

ooOoo

Don's team spent most of the morning going about the tasks their boss had set them while also having to follow up on their other open cases. Much as Don hated paperwork, he did allow himself to enjoy the strange relief that the boredom and quiet brought, like it was a chance to gather some energy back. Or he was getting old. He pushed that thought aside. The truth in this case though, was that it was largely a front for everything to look as normal as possible while they quietly stepped up their investigation into the East Europeans.

The tapes of the raids that Colby and David were going over confirmed the story; the East European gangs were getting hit far less than the others and when they did, again, it was the smaller operations. Most worryingly, it looked increasingly as though they knew the raid was coming. There was definitely a leak from within one of the law enforcement agencies and most likely the LAPD.

Charlie and Amita were going through all of the data collected from the warrants of Kolyenko's seemingly legit businesses as he was the one that Charlie identified as the most likely to not only be the leader, but play any double cross.

Liz and Nikki were gathering up information from other FBI offices and units and the LAPD.

Don had a bad feeling about this one. Investigating any crime involving a police officer was never a good feeling, but that was part of their job and ultimately he knew they all felt that anyone in law enforcement should be impeachable.

His thoughts were interrupted by David.

"Don, we just got a call from Gary Walker asking for back up. Their surveillance is reporting several gang members mobilising and heavily armed. Gary thinks they're going to hit a rival gang's stash house, but haven't confirmed where yet."

"Ok, let's roll. Ask dispatch to send any address to the cars and we'll head out to the general area. Full gear and quiet approach."

"Got it," David replied as he motioned to the others to move.

Don's team arrived at an agreed rendez-vous point within a short distance of the expected scene of the hit. Gary Walker and his team were waiting for them, already suited up.

"Thanks for coming Eppes."

"No problem Gary. What have we got?"

For just a moment Don saw something that he'd never seen before flash across Walker's face – genuine fear.

"Our guys have been watching the gangs real carefully since the SP started and over the past few days things have been hotting up; arms are being moved, their usual 'patrols' of their turf and property doubled, the guys high up in the organisation that had been seen more frequently now have suddenly dropped off the grid. None of this is good, Eppes. And then today, we see members of the most powerful the Vietnamese gangs grouping and sending scouts into Mexican territory."

"Which is why we're here," Don finished. "You think they're going to hit the Mexicans. But why?"

"The gang leaders aren't stupid. They know that the SP and the LAPD raids have been effective, so they assume that rival gangs have been feeding us information. The best way to stop that…"

"Yeah, got it. So how do you want to play this?"

"We'll take the lead here if you don't mind. We are expecting them to hit a stash house a couple of blocks from here where we know, so they know, some of the major players hang out, the problem being that this is a residential area. I generally don't have much of a problem with gangbangers killing each other, but when innocent people could get involved – well that's a different story. My team will take up strategic points around the property. If your boys can provide back up it'd be much appreciated."

"What about SWAT?" asked Don, curious.

"Couldn't be spared. I have no clear proof on times, dates or places and those above me were not about to mobilise a SWAT Team on my gut. Seeing as we're keeping our cards to ourselves too I thought you guys would like in on it, if you know what I mean."

"Got it."

Walker took a few minutes to familiarise him with the details before giving him a copy of the map and watched as Don jogged back to his team to explain the plan.

ooOoo

All there was left to do now was wait. For Don this was the hardest part. It was one thing when it was your operation, your planning, your case, but totally different when someone else had the lead. It wasn't that Don didn't trust Gary Walker, but he did feel the extra responsibility of keeping his own people safe. There was that trust issue again. He had to remind himself that they were all professionals who could handle themselves – ok he'd have to keep more of an eye on Nikki as he hadn't seen her is these conditions enough yet – but ultimately Walker was right; as long they could all walk away it was a good day.

The lieutenant watched as two SUVs with tinted windows slowly cruised the street, pulling up just down the block from their target. He expected three maybe four men per vehicle. He heard his sergeant report a similar vehicle with three men at the rear of the property.

As the men quietly exited the cars and approached the house, Gary gave the order to move. What he didn't expect was those inside the house to open fire. Within seconds, all hell broke loose. The sound of varying types of gunfire tore through the air, bodies, both alive and not, falling or diving in every direction. The less experienced gang members moved towards the house and emptied their clips in the direction of their intended target, not caring if anyone was in their way and getting mown down in the process.

From their back up position Don heard through his earpiece how quickly the situation had gotten out of control and moved his team immediately to support their colleagues, listening carefully to the communications feed to give him tactical clues for his approach. Recalling the map Walker had given him earlier, coupled with what he was hearing, he decided to approach from the rear of the house, where it sounded like the SUV had been contained by LAPD, the gang members there too having been taken by surprise.

Don organised his squad into two teams, one led by him, the other by David, to start at the rear of the house and then take one side each, coming around to the front and in behind the gang, out flanking them and giving Don's team the advantage. He was aware they were outnumbered but could hear Walker regrouping his men. Don knew that the lieutenant would know what he was doing as soon as he saw the agents coming from either side of the house.

That was exactly the case. The occupants of the house were concentrating on what was happening at the front, so Don's team didn't have any problem making their way around. Walker regrouped as many of his people as he could to the front, so in effect they made a three sided attack, but the Vietnamese had decided to retreat and were now heading back the their vehicles. Just as Don gave the order to go, four motorcycles roared down the street, the passengers opening random fire towards the police and agents as they went past.

Don, Nikki and Colby, being on the side of the house the bikes were heading toward, opened fire causing the second bike to crash. The others realised where the attack was coming from and sped up as they fired back.

It was over in a matter of minutes but it looked a scene from a war movie. Walker's team cleared the scene, giving Don the go ahead to move to his people.

"Report, all agents report in immediately," Don's authoritative voice masked the apprehension he always felt at this time.

In the distance he could hear the wail of sirens as ambulances and police cars raced to the scene.

David's voice came into his ear.

"Liz is down, repeat Liz is down."

Don, Nikki and Colby checked the front of the house out of habit, before racing across the front yard where they could see David frantically taking off his jacket and putting it under Liz's head.

"I'm alright," Liz said weakly. "It's just my arm."

She tried to get up but the pain coursed through her and she screamed out as David and Don pushed her back down.

"Just hold still and breathe," ordered Don. His urgent gaze met Colby's who understood immediately and ran towards the first ambulance he could find.

Don turned back to David.

"You okay man?"

David nodded.

"What the hell happened here, Don? The Vietnamese came in numbers, but those other guys, they came for war. They was not regular gang banger weapons those guys were packing Don, those were high velocity, military rounds."

"I agree. I don't know what happened, other than we came this close to getting our asses well and truly kicked. We can't do anything until we liaise with LAPD and get the whole story. Let's get Liz in an ambulance first and go from there. By the way, anyone seen Walker?"

Don called for Walker over his comms link a few times and when no answer came approached a couple of Walker's officers.

"Looking for your boss there boys. Know where I can find him?"

"Us too. Could be in the house. Sorry."

Don surveyed the truly awful scene in front of him when something caught his eye. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Gary Walker slumped against a tree in a pool of blood, breathing in rapid, harsh gasps whilst trying to stem the flow of blood from the gaping hole in his thigh.

Don shouted for the two officers to get help before rushing to the older man, taking his jacket off and pressing it onto the wound on top of Walker's hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Sorry, Gary. Just breathe and stay with me ok ? Gary, don't close your eyes, come on stay awake for me now," his voice getting louder as he willed the man not to drift into unconsciousness.

The ambulance crew arrived, shooing Don out of the way. Colby was just behind them and told Don that the medics were with Liz and Nikki was going with her in the ambulance. Don nodded his understanding, still looking at the badly injured officer. Gathering himself, he told Colby that they all needed to get to the hospital now.

ooOoo

Don, David and Colby arrived at the hospital and were once again almost overwhelmed with the activity, noise, smells and amount of people that were there.

Almost immediately Don's eyes fell on a familiar face at the desk.

"Abi, what the hell?"

"Don! Oh no, you weren't involved in this were you? Are you ok? Let me check you over." Abi's voice may have belied her shock at seeing him there, but she immediately swung into professional mode as her eyes swept over him and her hands started to sweep down his arms searching for signs of injury. Don caught them and gently put them back at her sides.

"No Abi I'm fine, honestly, but one of my agents is badly hurt. She's on her way now."

"I'm sorry. What's her name? I'll make sure…"

Before she could finish the ambulance bay doors crashed open yet again and Abi recognised Agent Betancourt running alongside the gurney. Turning to Don, she saw the concerned look on his face and that of the other two agents he had with him. She didn't hesitate.

"I got this one." She shouted as she ran over. "Give me the stats. We're going to Trauma 3 please."

Don, David, Colby and a very angry Nikki could only wait and watch as first Liz, then Gary Walker were swept away by the medical 'd made their way round to the Trauma Rooms and couldn't help but watch through the glass doors, each one fighting the emotions that threatened to overwhelm them.

Don saw Teresa, who was working on Gary Walker suddenly burst through the doors connecting the two Trauma Rooms and all but drag Abi off Liz to where Gary lay. Abi tore off her gloves, glasses and gown as she moved from one room to the next, putting on fresh ones and still shouting over her shoulder at the young doctor she had just left. She went over to Walker, looking intently at his wound shaking her head and obviously shouting instructions. She looked at Teresa who then immediately picked up the phone. As she did, Don saw the whole room jump as each of them looked at the wailing monitors. Each person flew into action and he could see no more as a nurse closed the blinds.

Turning away, he looked at the faces of his waiting team. They'd all seen it too and there was absolutely nothing they could do.

ooOoo

What seemed like ages later, Abi came out to see them. They had been joined by some of the Gang Unit's officers who were waiting for word on Gary Walker. Don tried to gauge what the news would be by the expression on Abi's face, but her professional mask was on – he'd have to wait with the rest of them.

"Ok, Officer Walker. As you know, he has a serious wound to his leg. The bullet ripped through the muscle tissue and bone causing the hole that you all saw. As you no doubt also know, there is a major artery in the thigh and it was nicked. We managed to stem the bleeding, clean and pack the wound until he is strong enough to withstand an operation – that bone is going to need pinning and plating and treatment for high velocity wounds is different to standard gunshot wounds. He had us really worried in there a few times and I'm going to be honest with you – he's still in bad shape. However, from what I've heard, he's a stubborn man and he certainly needed that today. He's up in the ICU now. We've sedated him heavily to give his body the chance to rest and repair. I'm afraid it's family only visiting up there, but I'll make sure that you're kept informed of how he's doing.

The police officers breathed a sigh of relief, thanked Abi and went off to inform their colleagues of the news.

"Now, Agent Warner. I'm happy to say that she's fared much better. The bullet went through the flesh on her upper arm and into her chest. This has left her with a broken arm and it collapsed her lung. However, we put in a chest tube, drained out the blood and fluid and successfully reinflated the lung. She's going to be very sore for a while, but should make a full recovery. She was very lucky."

"You said the bullet went through the flesh of her arm. How did she break it then?" asked Nikki.

"The energy created by the bullet," Abi replied. "Just passing through that near was enough to kind of buckle the bone. Luckily for Agent Warner, it's not a bad break. She'd in a side room now where we can keep a close eye on her and she's awake, albeit a bit groggy. I'll speak to the nurses so you can go and see her, but only for a few minutes. She should only be in there for a few days for observation and then she'll be moved to a regular room until she can leave."

The tension of the past few hours suddenly melted away on hearing that Liz was going to be alright. They too thanked Abi, and Don motioned for them to go on ahead to see Liz.

Don noticed Abi wasn't in scrubs, but in jeans and tee shirt. Then he remembered, she wasn't supposed to be at work and it would appear, so did her body as she swayed slightly. Steadying her he asked,

"What are you doing here Abi? You should have gone home today and be resting."

She gave a small chuckle.

"That was the plan, but just as Teresa and I were leaving, it all kicked off and there wasn't enough staff to cope. Teresa immediately went to help out the nurses. The surgeons and more experienced docs were all flat out and I'm the only one left with experience in treating gunshot wounds, especially from military weapons, that could help out the junior doctors. A lot of bodies came through that door Don. What on earth happened out there?"

"I wish I knew for sure. You said military weapons? And you're certain of that?"

"Yes, absolutely. Believe me, I've seen enough to know the difference. Look, there was something else too. I know you want to go and see your friend, but there's something I need you to see before you go. I'll take you up to ICU. What I want you to see is there ok?"

"Sure, but hold up a minute. Are you ok? I mean you shouldn't even be at work, you're really pale and I thought you were going to keel over on me just there."

"Well, thanks for the compliment! No I'm well. Just coming down from the adrenalin high and I haven't eaten. I know my limits at the moment Don, which is why I didn't take your policeman friend to surgery. Trust me, Teresa will take care of that over the next few days. And I've got you taking me home to look forward to, so it's all good. Come on, let's get up to see your friend."

Don stopped her again. He absently brushed some stray hair behind her ear.

"You did a hell of a job in there Doctor Lawrence. You saved the lives of two good people today. Thanks."

She met his intense gaze with her own and they both just stood in the moment.

"You're welcome."

ooOoo

Knowing she was going to be ok made seeing Liz that bit easier for the team. Don went briefly to her room to say hi and check for himself thst she was really alright, before they'd all been ushered out by the staff who told them they could come back in the morning, but only one or two at a time.

Don sent David and Colby back to the office, whilst he and Nikki went to see what Abi had wanted to show him. They entered a room in the ICU. They saw a man lying there, on a ventilator, a mass of tubes surrounding him. He looked like something form a Sci Fi movie.

"He's one of your motorcycle guys. He's probably not going to make it. Between the crash and the gunshot wounds he sustained, he'll be lucky to make the next 24 hours. But this is what I wanted to show you."

She went to his left arm and pointed to the large tattoo there.

"This is the same type of tattoo the man had who attacked me."

"You sure?" asked Nikki. "That's a large tat there and it's in, what's that Russian? Not easy to identify if you don't speak the language."

Don was annoyed at Nikki's tone toward Abi, but she was right.

"Dinamo Kiev," said Abi.

"Excuse me?" said Nikki, confused.

"Dinamo Kiev," Abi repeated flatly.

She clearly didn't like Nikki's tone either, observed Don, slightly amused and slightly worried. He had two strong women in front of him, both good people, but one who just had the habit of rubbing people up the wrong way and the other who didn't suffer fools gladly. This was going to be interesting. Don could see Abi was trying to collect herself.

"Dinamo Kiev is a football team from the Ukraine. This central part of the tattoo is the club logo. There are three main football teams in that part of the world, all great rivals, Dinamo Moscow, Spartak Moscow and Dinamo Kiev. This one's Dinamo Kiev."

"Football? In Russia?" Nikki was still a little confused.

"She means soccer," Don interjected.

"Soccer, of course. Sorry." Nikki looked a little sheepish. She should have known that.

"No, I should have been clearer. I forget sometimes. Anyway, foot… sorry soccer, is out national sport followed by rugby and cricket. European fixtures are a big deal and are televised and most men support a team to some extent or another. I don't know if this will help at all, but when I saw it, I realised I recognised it."

"That's great Abi, really. It may help us identify the guy if we find him," said Nikki, tryng to make amends.

"Actually I think the bullet hole in his left shoulder will be more of a giveaway!"

she laughed.

"I think Nikki was talking, initial ID, but yeah, I take your point. You're obviously feeling better!" Don was relieved the mood had lightened.

They walked to the elevator together and went back down through the ER where Teresa was waiting for Abi.

The four of them walked out towards the parking lot and there was an awkward moment as they all said goodbye. Teresa was the first to walk away, saying that she'd bring the car round to save tiring Abi any more. Nikki caught on and went off using the same excuse of bringing the car, leaving an amused Don and Abi on their own.

"Look, it's all a bit crazy at the moment, but call me this weekend and let me know when you want to go home. I should be able to pick you up and maybe we can finally get some time together."

"Sounds great and don't worry, I know you can't make any guarantees – but I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be nice."

"I'll do my best Okay?"

Giving a quick glance to make sure they were on their own, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, Abi responding in kind.

"You'd better."

ooOoo

The team spent the next day going through the aftermath of the shooting, piecing together what had actually happened.

Looking at the tapes it was clear that the Vietnamese were going after the Mexicans. Walker's team had begun to make their move when someone in the house had opened fire. All standard to that point. Then the motorcycles had appeared. They were East European. The guys they got were Ukranian and Russian respectively, judging by the soccer tattoos that Abi had helped identify.

"So the East Europeans, hit the Vietnamese who were hitting the Mexicans?" asked Nikki, her unbelieving tone understood by all.

"No." said Colby. "What do the East Europeans gain? They're the ones not getting hit as much. If anything you'd think that they would keep their heads down, or would be the ones getting whacked."

"Maybe they're trying to deflect that by hitting the others," suggested David.

"Or maybe they were after us." Don's voice was totally serious as he looked at the screen.

"Look at the tapes. Check out the angle of the gunmen. If they were aiming at the Vietnamese or the house, they'd be aiming more or less at 90 degrees or a 90 degree arc right? But they're not. They're aiming at the police and at us. They were waiting for us to turn up and wanted to take us out."

The room went quiet at the chilling thought.

"You think they know we're on to them?" asked David.

"No. How could they?" asked Colby. "Is hasn't gone out of this room. It'd be easy enough to find where we were though. I mean all they'd need is a scanner tuned to our frequencies."

"Don," Nikki interrupted. "We got a hit on that car."

"Ok, put surveillance on it. I want to know who these guys are."

Nikki came back a few minutes later.

"Boss, they won't put surveillance on the car. They say that all gang related surveillance has been stopped."

"What?" Don was incredulous.

They all watched as he picked up his desk phone and dialled. He became more and more animated and suddenly very quiet, his words suddenly monosyllabic and biting out his thanks through gritted teeth.

"Damn!" he exploded as he slammed the phone down.

"Not just surveillance, but warrants, taps, everything has been suspended for at least 5 days. There's going to be another raid and Kanski doesn't want us or anyone else sniffing around in case we frighten them off. Looks like we got the weekend off guys."

"You are kidding, right?" asked David, although his boss's demeanour told him otherwise.

'Nope, those were the AD's exact words. 'Take the weekend off'. So that's what we have to do."

ooOoo

There was an upside to the weekend off. Don had slept in on the Saturday morning, caught up on some chores and errands and then had played a round of golf with his dad before having dinner with his family. They had urged him to stay over, but he had resisted knowing that he was picking Abi up from Teresa's the next day. He couldn't quite believe how much he was looking forward to it.

Don and Abi arrived back at her apartment in the early afternoon. He had picked her up from Teresa's before taking her to the grocery store and to pick up her dry cleaning. Abi still had a bit of a sore head and tired more easily than usual, but other than that, she was now fine.

"It's good to be home. I know it's only been a few days and Teresa's been great, but she really does fuss at times," Abi smiled as she led Don to the kitchen, putting down the groceries.

"Well, maybe she thinks you need it." His voice gave away his concern.

'Don't you start. I'm fine, really. I've no intention of being a hero okay?"

She started to unpack the groceries.

"I'm just going to deal with my bags and check my answer machine. If you want coffee, there's the machine and I believe there's some coffee in that cupboard – but you'll have to make it yourself, because I don't have a clue! Sorry, not the best hostess am I?" she laughed.

He looked at her and she could see he remained unconvinced. She sighed.

"I'm fine Don, I promise."

She walked over and put her arms around him.

"By the way, thanks," she said softly.

He looked at her, not understanding.

"Not just for bringing me home, but the visits, texts, phone calls. I know you've been busy but you still found the time. I really appreciate it – it made a difference you know?" she leant up to kiss him, before dropping her gaze, blushing slightly.

As she pulled back he gently tipped her head up forcing her to look at him. Their eyes met and the intensity of their first meeting was back.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I know it hasn't been long and we haven't really even been on a proper date yet .." He paused, taking a breath, gathering himself. "But I'm already crazy about you."

Abi took a sharp breath in at his words but saw the vulnerability in his eyes. She beamed a smile at him and managed to speak.

"It's good to know I'm not on my own then," earning herself a grin as she felt him relax.

Don stroked her cheek gently before cradling her head while his other hand slipped around her waist. He pulled her in and kissed her. Abi did the most natural thing in the world and wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the curly hair at the nape, feeling the soft groan in his chest, as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of his phone ringing coupled with it vibrating on his hip startled them and they jumped apart like kids caught by their parents. Both giggled as Don checked the caller ID. He thought for a few seconds before deciding to leave it unanswered. Abi looked at him, surprised.

"It's my dad. I'm supposed to go over for dinner tonight and I guess he's just checking what time I'll be there. But you know, I don't have to go, there'll be other times." He moved towards her again.

"No Don, you should go. You've had a rough few days. It'll do you good."

"You trying to get rid of me?" He feigned looking hurt.

Abi laughed and stroked his hair. "Course not, but I've only just gotten back here myself, I'm back at work tomorrow and I've got to prep for the meeting of the Emergency Response Committee. I'm giving a presentation on behalf of the Medical Team. To be honest, I'm a bit behind and not having been able to concentrate of any written material in the past few days, I need the time to catch up and you're well…" she searched for the right word. "A distraction."

He smiled broadly. "Distraction huh?"

"Totally."

Just as they were about to fall into each other again Abi's phone rang. She slipped out of his arms with an annoyed sigh. He noticed how she tensed up when she saw who it was.

"I have to take this," she said, her voice flat.

"Mother. What makes you call at this time of night? It must be past midnight there. Is everything ok?"

Abi rolled her eyes at him and mouthed 'sorry'. He brushed it off with a shrug and a smile. Of course Abi and her mom would want to talk.

"Yes, everything's fine. You know, the usual…..yes, I've been working a lot and have stayed with some friends for a few days." She deliberately kept her gaze away from Don as she lied to her mother.

"Actually, I've got a friend here now that has got to go soon so could I call you back tomorrow?"

Don gestured to her that he was fine and to talk as long as she wanted, but she shook her head and continued.

"Yes mother I will, promise. At Will's. No Problem. Bye then."

Don couldn't help but hear the one sided conversation. Mother, not mom. Not once did Abi ask how her parents were. Careful not to mention her friend was a man. Not eager to talk. He didn't know many women who, even with a less than perfect relationship with their mother, didn't get drawn into talking for a few minutes at least. No 'I love you' either. Just short, direct and to the point.

Abi put the phone down and sighed. She met Don's gaze.

"What?" Too defensive.

"Hey, easy there." He closed the short distance between them and put his arms around her. He could feel the tension in her body. She tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter.

"Just relax." It took a few minutes, but he felt her weight gradually rest against him as he rubbed her lower back in slow circles.

Eventually Abi looked up at him.

"Sorry. Didn't expect her to call. Wasn't ready for it."

"Hey, it's ok. Is everything alright? I noticed you didn't tell her about your injury."

"To what end Don? She's six thousand miles away. There's nothing she could do and I'm fine. There's no need for her to know. Have you told your dad about every injury you ever got?"

Abi realised she sounded accusatory. He didn't deserve that.

"Look Don, I really am sorry, again, but you have to understand that my parents and I don't share the same relationship that you obviously do with your dad. It's just that bit more complicated for me. And no I didn't tell her about you because that probably would have her on the first 'plane out of Heathrow!" She blushed as she realised the implication of what she'd just said.

Don smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I hope you're going to have to mention us eventually."

She managed a small smile as she looked up at him.

"Me too, but to be honest, I've learned to keep my family out of my personal life as much as possible. They just don't understand how difficult it all can be."

'How so?" he said simply, although he got the feeling that she meant keeping her family out of her life period. There was definitely more to this.

She broke away from his hold as she searched for the words.

"Well it's just that in my job the tendency is to date other doctors. The problem with that is that you're always at work. The 'how was your day dear?' thing becomes like reliving a whole shift again, only this time with someone making suggestions and questioning why you took one course of action and not the other. On the other hand if you date someone not in the job, how do you go home and tell them, 'I had to amputate a leg today', or there was a multi vehicle accident and I couldn't save the mother and her baby'. You can't lay that kind of burden on someone. So it just gets too difficult sometimes you know? It's easier to just keep to yourself and enjoy your friends."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Echoes of a similar conversation with his own father some time ago came back to him. He knew exactly what she meant. He looked at her intently, understanding everything she said.

"Also, I've been away a lot, travelling with work so there hasn't been time to meet someone and get serious. Besides, I'm probably a nightmare to be in a relationship with," she said desperate to lighten the mood. "At least that's what my brothers tell me. Anyway, the result is twenty questions about any man whose name I mention and a lot of pressure about how it's time to stop running around all over the world and settle down."

Don closed the distance between them and gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I'm not so sure about the 'nightmare to be in a relationship with', I guess I'll find out," he tucked some stray hair behind her ear, "but believe me, I get the rest of it. My dad isn't exactly quiet on the settling down thing himself. It's up to you what you tell your parents, but Abi, believe me, from experience, it's not always healthy to keep your family out of your life."

Neither of them said anything, just letting the moment sit. Don broke the silence.

"And who's Will?"

She gave a short laugh.

"Eldest brother. What? You jealous there, Agent Eppes? Don't worry, no boyfriend pining away for me in England."

They spent the rest of the afternoon happily together, with Don insisting on explaining the rules of baseball to Abi who was trying to put together some notes for her presentation.

"You know, I'm slated to be there too don't you?" Don said.

"Really? My friend Captain Kanski will be there as well as that guy, Houseman – another man who thinks he knows everything. Him and Kanski are definitely cut from the same cloth. How come you have to go? I didn't see you there last meeting."

"My boss wants me there. You know I'm the supervisor of the Violent Crimes Squad right? Well sometimes the lines of whose jurisdiction an attack comes under can get a little blurry. He wants us to have a say in how things go down should an attack happen."

"Great! Another law enforcement ego to deal with!"

She caught his frown and smiled.

"Oh come on," she continued, "even you'd have to admit that some of those guys think they're the best thing ever. So damn self important – present company accepted of course."

"Well I couldn't possibly comment on the FBI, but the DEA and Homeland Security….now those guys…" they both started laughing.

She looked at Don, a teasing smile on her face.

"Mind you, it'll be nice to have a friendly face there – apart from Jack Hallorahan's of course. He's always been a friendly face…."

"Jack Hallorahan huh? Ok, I get it." He lunged at her, tickling her until she squealed.

ooOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** As usual I own nothing.

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait for this and thank for sticking with me. Sometimes real life takes over and that's what happened here. Thanks as ever to AriesTaurus for the marvellous beta work and this one's for BabyGurl for the encouragement. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Don lay awake for a few minutes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark. He looked over at the clock unsurprised to see it read 3:00 am. Witching hour. Even though he hadn't had a bout of insomnia in a good few months, when he did, this was the hour his wakefulness always started. He sighed heavily as he sunk back down into the pillow. At his side Abi stirred and he gently pulled her back into his embrace until she settled, determined not to wake her. Waiting a few minutes to make sure she was really back to sleep, he carefully slid out of bed. He padded over to her bathroom and splashed some water over his face. He'd learned long ago that staying in bed and trying to force sleep would only have earned him a muzzy head, aching, heavy eyes and eventually, slight nausea. The best thing was to get up, think through what it was keeping him awake, tuck it away in the suitable place that he would make in his head and then attempt to claw back some sleep.

Making his way back through the bedroom to the kitchen he took a moment to look over at Abi. He smiled to himself seeing her spread out taking up as much space in the bed as she could. His girl even slept untidily. It was one of the many things he'd learned about her in the past few months since their official 'first date'. From then on, the only time they'd spent apart was when one of them, usually Abi, had to work a night shift.

He had been surprised to learn that she was quite untidy. He had read through a number of medical reports in her neat, precise hand and had noted that there was no exaggeration there at all, just a detailed, factual account and for some reason, assumed she would be just as neat in her personal life. As they had spent more time at her apartment he had been amused to find that her books, CDs and DVDs where in disarray often finding little piles of discs put to the side, their cases empty, the variety of books she kept not even arranged by size. When he mentioned it, she simply said that she liked to be surprised when she went to the shelf and if they were all arranged just so she might miss out.

He helped himself to a glass of water and sat down trying to relax and give his spinning brain time to unravel and clear. Eventually, he began to see the past few months with some clarity. The whole deal with Charlie's clearance, McGowan's investigation, being convinced he was losing his job and making peace with that only to keep it, had all taken their toll. Then there were the cases. Over and above their usual caseload were the Special Project ones. And there it was; the cause of this bout of insomnia. The related investigation was getting to him. He always hated investigating other cops, but it went with the territory. What made this worse was the connection with the Russian Mob.

He remembered his previous encounter and the threat to his family. Now he had Abi to consider as well. And he didn't know what to do, a feeling he had never known how to handle, especially when related to work. He was the boss - he was paid to know what to do. Should he break it off with Abi, for her own protection? Or was is too late? And then there was the fact that he didn't want to. That was the main thing, he really didn't want to. Of course, if he thought for one second that this was the only way to protect her, he'd do it in a heartbeat, make the sacrifice, because that's exactly what it would be. But experience had taught him differently. If they already knew about her it wouldn't make any difference anyway. His head started to ache, that familiar tension one that started across his eyes. He breathed deeply, trying to force his mind and body to relax again.

For now, he was convinced that there was no immediate threat but that might not remain the case as the investigation continued. If they were lucky, their involvement could remain quiet to the last minute but there was always that nagging doubt. He forced himself to switch gear, focus on the positive, a technique that Bradford had suggested.

Throughout the whole period he had never been more grateful for his team, his family and of course, Abi.

After the raid that had gone so badly and had ended with Liz and Gary Walker hurt, there had been tantamount to war on the streets of LA. The gangs had assumed that each other were vying for overall control and that had started a week of violence on a level unseen in the recent history of the city. As suddenly as it had started, it had stopped, everyone seemingly exhausted, the message sent. Kanski had pulled every string he had to stop the SP being canned, his superiors believing that the raids, although successful, could not justify putting innocent people in danger. Kanski had convinced them to agree to a cooling off period and subsequently all agencies had been forced to take a back step in their gang related investigations unless deemed absolutely necessary.

Everyone had needed the break and Don had finally had the time to take Abi out on a real date. He smiled as he recalled that evening. It had been the first time that he had seen her dressed in anything other than casual clothes and the effect had been stunning. It had been a perfect evening culminating in him staying the night for the first time. As he kissed her goodnight, exercising more self control than she would ever know, she had quietly, almost shyly, asked him if he wanted to stay. Of course he had, resulting in what Larry would have described as an 'untwinnable event' – only it hadn't been, as they had proven several times since. From that point, they had spent as much time together as possible. And their relationship had grown stronger every day

He now knew that she wore perfume before going to bed 'so she wouldn't smell of hospital all day'. She loved to exercise. In fact, he was in the best shape in years; as well as his workouts at the FBI gym, they ran and played squash together regularly. Whilst he didn't join in the dance and pilates type toning exercises, he was definitely very appreciative of them.

His girlfriend was also a bunch of contradictions. She watched what she ate carefully - apart from when they went out to dinner where she went for the dessert menu first. He also knew there were three days every month where it seemed as though she tried to eat her body weight in chocolate. She didn't have many clothes or appear to be that interested, but those she did have were of superb quality. He had seen her total professionalism at work and had witnessed at first hand the sensitive way in which she dealt with patients and had seen the trust her colleagues had in her. He had equally seen her go toe to toe with those who lost her respect regardless of their seniority. This was often the case in the instance of the Emergency Response Committee meetings where her relationship with Captain Kanski and Houseman from Homeland Security was most definitely best described and 'difficult'.

She encouraged him to spend time with his family, knowing that the time they were spending together was time he would have been with Charlie and his dad, yet she rarely mentioned her own. He still hadn't quite gotten to the bottom of that relationship yet, he'd just have to bide his time on that one. He also suspected that like him, she enjoyed some time alone.

More to the point, she had been an incredible support to him through everything. She seemed to just 'get' him. She knew when he wanted to talk and when he needed to do anything but. On more than one occasion he had gone home and found a bath, a good meal and an old movie waiting for him. Other times he had been the one that had had to calm her down or hold her tight as she mourned over the bad days, the patients that she couldn't help and yet she still remained positive. He finally seemed to have found that person that he was convinced didn't exist and it honestly scared him a little. His dad has always said to him that he'd 'just know' when the right person came along and although famously taciturn, he found talking with Abi – well, as much as he was allowed to – easy. It was this, as much as anything that made him pray that his job wouldn't get in the way.

He had tentatively told her about his sessions with Bradford. She had said nothing for a few moments and then admitted to having been to therapy herself. Like him, she had initially had it forced upon her as it was a condition of doing the type of work she'd done overseas; the organisation she went with insisting that all those returning went through some mandatory therapy sessions. It also helped them get jobs back in their countries of origin as prospective employers knew that they wouldn't have a doctor or nurse suffering from PTSD. She too though, had found it of more use than she had thought. Although neither went into details, he was relieved that there was no judgement from her.

And yet he still hadn't told his dad and Charlie about her, well not officially. They had probably guessed there was someone in his life as he hadn't been there nearly as much, but still he couldn't quite work out why he hadn't told them about her. Maybe he just wanted to keep her to himself for a little bit longer. Once Alan met Abi, he'd see immediately just how much she meant to his eldest son and then there would be no peace. He'd introduce them soon though – it was beginning to feel uncomfortable and wrong, especially as his team had become used to seeing her. Even though nothing had been said to them, he was sure Nikki had worked it out and he knew that Liz knew. David had been in on it almost from day one and Colby wasn't stupid. He was just lucky that they had been so busy that Charlie hadn't been around too much – not that he was so quick at these things, but Amita definitely was. No, he would, should, take that step soon.

A soft, tired voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don, you okay?" Abi stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

Don stood and walked over to her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up? Eveything's fine, just couldn't sleep."

He took her weight as she sleepily leant into him. Dropping a kiss onto her head he led her back into the bedroom.

"Sure you're alright? It's 4:30, you've been up a while, you need to sleep," she murmured, eyes still shut.

He smiled at her concern.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one. Get back into bed, I'll be there soon. Promise."

Abi managed a small smile, kissed him lightly and crawled back into bed. Twenty minutes later Don joined her, relieved that he had managed to exorcise the thoughts that had been keeping him awake, so quickly on this occasion. He still hadn't come to any conclusions, but just facing these things would be enough to clear his head for tonight, even if only for a few hours.

As he got into bed, Abi snuggled into him. He pulled her close, enjoying her warmth on the chilly November night. He was asleep again within minutes.

ooOoo

Monday morning brought the usual round of new cases, meetings, briefings and paperwork. A welcome addition back to the team was Liz.

She'd recovered from her injuries quickly and returned to work much sooner than expected, the complicated break in her arm had been officially signed off on and she'd had her psyc evaluation. She'd hated the scut work that had been part of her return, but she also found that she enjoyed digging further into the background of cases and suspects, getting a fuller picture of each crime. Part of her current duties was to analyse and collate intel and information from other agencies. It was mid morning when something popped up that she thought her boss needed to know about.

"Don, remember that licence plate that we were trying to run down related to that Russian Mob case? Just as we were about to run it, all the Special Project cases were pulled and then it just vanished?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, it just reappeared. It was sighted at LAX by LAPD, picking up Kolyenko – again."

Don looked up, surprised.

"Okay, run it and its owners down and let me know what you get."

As Liz began to turn away, he added, "And Liz. Do it quietly, I don't want anyone pulling this out from under us again."

Liz nodded her understanding and went off to work.

Don had arranged to meet Abi for lunch at a café near his office. She had been at yet another meeting with the Emergency Response Committee and he knew she'd probably be fed up. Arriving first, he ordered her usual turkey salad sandwich and added a medicinal chocolate muffin.

She arrived as he expected, clearly frustrated and uncharacteristically slumped down in the booth opposite him. Engrossed in conversation and each other as they were, Don didn't notice David and Charlie come into the cafe to pick up a takeout lunch.

Charlie watched with increased interest at his brother and the pretty woman in the booth at the back. He decided not to go over as he promised David that they'd get back the FBI as quickly as possible, but he would definitely be talking to his brother – this girl was obviously the reason that Don hadn't been visiting them quite as frequently. Although very happy that his brother was dating again, he was slightly hurt that Don hadn't mentioned it to either him or his dad.

Don and Abi decided to go back to his office knowing she had a little while before her next round of meetings were scheduled to start. As soon as they were in the building Liz approached Don. Smiling a 'hi' to Abi, she began.

"Don, I got a hit on that plate. The car is registered in the name of Yuri Dorzov, a Ukrainian national here on a student visa with his brother Oleg. I followed that up and found the college that they're both studying at. Yuri is studying for a business degree and his younger brother computer science.

Casting a quick glance at Abi and unconsciously lowering her voice, she went on.

"They also mentioned that he has had a shoulder injury and has been acting kind of weird."

"So it's the guy who attacked me," stated Abi bluntly.

It was Don who answered.

"We don't know for sure Abi, but yeah, it sounds like it could be."

He ignored her scowl and turned back to Liz as all three walked towards the war room where the rest of the team were.

"You said he'd been acting weird. How so?"

"Well, they said that he had lost a lot of weight, looked really bug eyed and was sweating a lot. Acting antsy, like he was going to have a panic attack, so…."

"So they think he's doing drugs. Great," Don finished, thinking out loud as he opened the door to where the rest of the team were waiting.

"Not necessarily," interrupted Abi. Don and Liz turned to look at her urging her to continue.

"IF it was the guy who attacked me," she cast an exaggerated glance at Don, who just grinned back, "he asked for Tapazole remember? That's a medication for hyperthyroidism."

She turned to Liz.

"Those symptoms the you described? Symptoms of hyperthyroidism and therefore also signs that he's not getting his meds. Did they say anything else? Maybe that he's been having palpatations, tremors in his hands, been sensitive to light? He may also be really weak and tired, have dry hair or skin."

Liz looked surprised.

"Actually, yes, they did mention a few of those things, but they assumed the same as we did, that he was doing drugs."

"It would also explain why his shoulder still hurts," explained Abi. "The condition can leave the patient susceptible to infection. If he hasn't had the right antibiotics his shoulder may never have really healed and he would have restricted movement and more than likely, pain. Coupled with not having his thyroid meds at all or not in the right dose, he'd be a bit of a mess."

Don had heard enough to make a decision.

"Either way, that information along with the car being linked with Kolyenko will be enough for a warrant. I'll talk to Robin. Liz, you check out their address and make sure it's for real.

He looked around the room making sure everyone was listening then over to Abi. She understood immediately. She couldn't be here for this. She flashed him an understanding smile, said her goodbyes and headed for the door. Don followed telling her quietly that he'd wait in the office for her at the end of the day, before going back to address the team.

"We need to be careful on this one – I don't want any other agencies involved."

He shot a glance at Nikki.

"Especially not LAPD. Remember we're looking for someone leaking information from the inside, so if anyone asks we're looking for the crew that carried out the jewellery store heists."

"We don't know the informant is from the LAPD," interjected Nikki, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Actually, we do." It was Charlie's soft tone. "With an eighty seven per cent probability. Sorry."

The atmosphere in the room stilled as Nikki was forced to face the unpalatable facts.

David broke the silence.

"So we get the warrant and search their apartment. What are we looking for?"

Don turned to Charlie.

"Remind us what you found on the computer we retrieved after the robbery?"

"Just information related to that particular job. Nothing relating to anything else."

Colby joined the conversation.

"But these guys have obviously got links to Kolyenko so maybe there's something on their personal computer. I mean Kolyenko will need some means of keeping tabs on his business interests in LA right?"

"Yeah, but a couple of kids?" Nikki's tone was disbelieving.

"Yuri's hardly a kid," said Liz. "He's a mature student, twenty eight, according to college records."

"Maybe he has links to Kolyenko," suggested David. "These guys like to keep it in the family."

"Yeah, that's a possibility," said Don. "Okay, here's what we do. Liz, keep digging on these two. Go to ICE if you have to, but find out as much as you can.

Nikki, contact the college and find out these guys' schedules – we need to know when they'll be away from their apartment. And talk to the teachers and other students about these guys. David, Colby, you guys need to get in to that apartment and copy the hard disk on that computer without them knowing. That's possible right Charlie?"

"Absolutely. Technology has moved on a bit but it's basically the same as when we copied Dwayne Carter's…" Charlie stopped abruptly, looking sheepishly at Colby.

"It's alright Charlie, I'm over it," he joked.

Don took control of the situation again.

"Okay everyone, let's get to it. This may just be the break we need."

They each left to get on with the tasks Don had given them, leaving their boss and his brother alone. Don saw Charlie hang back, the look on his face indicating something uncomfortable was coming.

"So, the, er, girl that was here earlier, I happened to see the two of you enjoying lunch together," ventured Charlie.

Don just looked at his brother, his face giving nothing away. Charlie pushed on tentatively.

"She's pretty. Actually, she looks a little familiar. You two seemed to be, um, close."

Don thought about his decision a few nights ago.

"Well, yes Charlie, I guess we are. I mean we've been seeing each other a while now."

"I know where I've seen her before. She was the doctor who fixed your arm up that time. But that was a while ago - you didn't say anything to me or dad."

"I know Charlie and I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to be sure I was ready that's all. I mean you know how dad is right? The guy's so desperate for grandkids, he'll marry me off to anyone, especially seeing how you're dragging your feet with Amita. If he actually thought there might be someone that I really liked…" He shrugged his shoulders knowingly.

"So you do? Really like her?"

"Yeah Charlie, I really like her. Look I'll speak to her and bring her over soon. Over the weekend maybe. But let's just concentrate on this for now okay buddy?"

Charlie knew his brother well enough to know when a conversation was over.

ooOoo

By the end of the day, they had made headway on the two brothers. Nikki had their schedules and had spoken to their teachers, David and Colby had been fully updated on the latest technical innovations by Charlie and Liz had found the link between Kolyenko and the Dorzov brothers. As David had predicted, they were indeed family, Kolyenko being their uncle.

The plan was for David and Colby to go into the apartment the following afternoon whilst Nikki and Liz went to the college to distract if necessary. Don felt easier with both women involved and although there was no evidence to suggest otherwise, it would help any confidence issues that Liz might be facing. He had enough experience to know that even the most stable agents could choke in the field after facing what Liz had. This was a relatively easy but important gig and so, perfect for her.

All he was waiting for now was the call from Robin to confirm they'd got the warrant.

By the time Abi finally left her meeting she was exhausted. Exhausted at trying to get a perfectly reasonable argument over to an unreasonable man. God, she hated these committees and made a mental note to make that fact extremely clear to her boss the next time she saw him.

Going through the doors at the back of Don's office, she worked her way to his desk. Seeing that he wasn't there she turned towards the break room in time to see her boyfriend in a hug with a pretty, willowy brunette. She was sure that he had pulled out of it pretty quickly but it still hit something deep inside her, old insecurities rising up and she just stood there.

"It's not what you think."

Abi dragged her eyes away to see Liz standing beside her. She'd clearly witnessed the same scene.

"Pardon?"

"It's not what you think. Don's not that type of guy. You know that. Robin's been away for a while and she stopped by to deliver a warrant for us. That's all."

"That's Robin Brooks?" enquired Abi, looking even more concerned than before at the new information.

"So it's usual for an AUSA to deliver a warrant personally, with a hug for the Agent In Charge is it?" Abi knew she sounded pathetic - and jealous.

Liz chuckled. During her stay in hospital, Abi had visited her often to give Don and the team regular updates on her progress and the two women found that they enjoyed each other's company.

Abi knew that Liz and Don had dated but also knew that there really was nothing to worry about on that score. Besides, Don had ended that relationship – but Robin. She seemed to be a different matter altogether.

"Abi, listen to me. You know that Don's crazy about you right? I mean you only have to see you two together to know that and believe me he's not the type to show that much emotion unless he's really sunk. Okay, him and Robin have a history, but I've seen them together and so have the other guys around here. Believe me, he never looked at me – or her – like he looks at you. You've nothing to worry about."

Abi listened to Liz's words and knew she was speaking the truth. It may not help her insecurities totally but it was a start. She smiled her thanks to Liz, took a deep breath and made her way towards the break room where Don and Robin were now just talking.

Any lingering fears were chased away by the huge grin that crossed Don's face as she walked through the door. The same pleasure at seeing her clearly hadn't crossed Ms Brooks' face.

"Hey, here she is, right on cue. Abigail Lawrence meet Robin Brooks. I was just telling Robin all about you."

He met her with a hug and a light kiss. Abi and Robin shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Robin quickly took her leave.

Ignoring the fact that Robin had even been there, Don asked,

"So, how'd it go? Kanski and Houseman still asses?"

Abi pulled a face and grunted causing him to laugh.

"Okay. How about I take you home and get you in a bath while I order take out?"

Abi looked at him possessively.

"Only if you join me."

A slow smile crept over Don's face.

"Deal."

ooOoo

The next afternoon Don was in the tech room at the office twirling an elastic band absently around his fingers. He was co-ordinating Nikki and Liz at the college with David and Colby at the apartment the Dorzov brothers shared. The agents had already checked that Yuri and Oleg were actually on campus and as soon as their arrival at class had been confirmed, Don gave David and Colby the go-ahead to enter the apartment. Charlie was on hand to offer technical advice should it be necessary.

Once there, Don's two agents went in to the slightly run down block under the cover of some nondescript janitorial service and made their way to the correct apartment. Colby had them in within seconds, David remarking that his friend was getting much better at the whole lock picking thing.

Once inside, they found the apartment of two single men. David turned his nose up at the smell of stale food and even more stale laundry. They began an efficient search of the place for the computer, giving Don a quiet and concise running commentary as they did. It was Colby that spied the three laptops in one of the bedrooms.

"Okay, Don, I found what we came for but there's not one but three laptops here."

Charlie spoke up quickly.

"That's not a problem Colby, the external drive you have is plenty big enough."

"Thanks Charlie, we'll start copying now."

Charlie looked towards his brother.

"Do we know how many classes these guys have this afternoon?"

Don checked the schedules.

"The older brother only one, the younger most of the afternoon. Why?" asked Don.

"Well, we thought there'd only be one computer, but there's three. Worst case scenario is that each could take around twenty five minutes to copy, which means we need to give David and Colby at least seventy five minutes to copy those hard disks, plus the preparation time."

Don studied his watch and then looked back at the schedules doing some mental maths of his own.

"Okay everyone listen up. Be advised that Yuri's class is only an hour, which means that he could be back at the apartment just as David and Colby are leaving."

From the apartment he could hear David and Colby's soft groans.

"Sorry guys. Nikki, you're on him right?"

"Yeah boss, he's in there now."

"Okay. Let us know the second he comes out. If it looks as though he's going home, you may have to stall him."

"Great," came the less than enthusiastic reply.

It was Charlie who spoke next.

"Colby, have a look at the computers. Are they the same or does one have a greater memory capacity than the others?"

"Yeah Charlie. It looks as though two of them are brand new, just the operating system on them. The third though looks like it's been really beefed up."

"Okay then," came the reply, "that's the one to copy first."

Charlie turned to his brother.

"If Oleg is keeping records for Kolyenko, then it'll be on that one, but why would he need the other two?"

"Because they're planning something. More heists maybe. These operations cost and given what we already know, he uses a new computer for every one."

Liz's voice crackled through.

"Don, we may have a problem. Oleg has just left his class. Looks like he's sick."

Don cursed softly under his breath.

"Keep on him and let me know the second he looks like he may be leaving. Colby, how you doing there?"

"We still have about fifteen minutes left before the first computer's copied. There's a lot of stuff on here Don, though it's not obvious where. The good news is that David's checked the other two and it really does look as though they're clean."

"Colby, can you tell me how much of those computers' capacity has been used? That way, I can tell you if there's anything else on them. You can bury a file, but it still takes up space," explained Charlie.

As he was about to answer, David heard Nikki's voice, her tone urgent.

"Don, Yuri's just walked out of class. He bundling notes into his bag and walking towards the parking lot."

"Oleg too, please advise," responded Liz.

Don's mind worked quickly.

"Keep a discreet distance. It'll take them about ten minutes to get home, but if Oleg is sick they may stop at a drugstore first. Let's not panic and give ourselves away unless we have to, just everyone relax. How's it going there Col?"

"Could be tight. About ten minutes left, though if Charlie's right, we don't have to worry about the other computers."

"If Charlie's right…?" said the man himself.

"Sorry Charlie," the smile in Colby's voice evident.

It was Liz who interrupted the light moment.

"They're leaving the parking lot now."

"Hang back Liz, don't let them make you. Tag team them with Nikki," came Don's response.

"Got it boss," confirmed Nikki.

No matter how often he did this, Charlie still couldn't get used to the tension of this kind of work, the strain it put the agents under. He looked at his brother, not for the first time admiring his exterior of total calm and control. Only those who knew him well would notice that twirling the band round his fingers more aggressively and the constant checking of his watch were the 'tells' that he too was feeling some pressure.

"They're definitely heading straight home," came Nikki's edgy voice. "A few minutes tops."

"David? Colby?" questioned her boss.

"Almost there Don." Charlie didn't think he had ever heard the young agent sound stressed.

Once again Don consulted his watch, only this time for a functional purpose.

"Two minutes Colby then out. And don't forget to wipe it all down."

"David's doing that now. It really is almost there Don."

"They've parked and are getting out of the car, repeat, they are getting out of the car," informed Liz.

"Done!' Colby's voice made Charlie jump.

ooOoo

Yuri virtually carried his younger brother up the stairs to their apartment. He would have to leave him to get medicine. He'd been given a name of a backstreet doc who would help. He didn't think twice about the two well built and very clean janitors in the blue overalls and caps who passed him in the hall.

ooOoo

Back at the office, the FBI techs took the hard drive from David and Colby and copied the disk image to their system. They then got to work of cracking the password using a 'brute force' method. This would take roughly eight hours, so after catching up on their pending paperwork, the team called it a night.

Don had spoken to Charlie earlier telling him that he would be over for dinner that night. Just as he was preparing to leave, his cell rang.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" he asked, seeing Abi's caller ID come up.

"Good news actually," she said happily. "Seems like someone's messed the rota up and seeing as I've apparently done more than my fair share of nights, I'm now off. Want to meet up and grab something to eat?"

"Oh….well…." She had caught him by surprise and it sounded like it.

"Oookay, I'm guessing that you don't then," she replied, sounding a little hurt.

"No, it's not that." Don made the obvious decision quickly. "Course I want to meet you – and eat. It's just that I already promised dad and Charlie that I'd go over to them tonight. Want to join me?"

The magnitude of that simple request was not lost on Abi. He heard her smile down the 'phone.

'Really? You sure you want to take that step? I mean I really don't mind if _"

He interrupted her.

"I wouldn't have asked. Look, you know I've been meaning to introduce you for a while now and there's no time like the present right? Oh and whatever you're wearing is fine – my dad'll love you anyway," he added, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Don, I can't meet your father for the first time wearing jeans and one of your sweaters." Don laughed at her horrified tone.

"Sure you can – you look really cute in that sweater. See you in ten, usual place." And before she could protest he hung up, immediately dialling another number.

At the Craftsman Charlie smiled.

"Dad, we're going to need another place setting. Don's bringing a friend over for dinner."

ooOoo

A half hour and a slightly panicky Abi later, Don pulled up to his family home.

Abi looked at the beautifully lit house admiringly.

"Wow, Don, it's beautiful," she exclaimed as he opened her door and helped her out the car.

Don's smile at her admiration of his childhood home froze slightly as the front door suddenly opened, Charlie standing there a beaming smile on his face. Don threw his brother a warning look, which Charlie chose to ignore.

"Abi, you remember my brother Charlie?"

"Of course, Dr Eppes, nice to meet you again."

Charlie's grin broadened even further as he stood back and ushered Don and Abi in.

Abi immediately took in the warm, cosy atmosphere of the house, so different from her own childhood home. A tall, thick set man came towards her, a somewhat strange yet happy smile on his kind face. Behind him were a very pretty dark haired woman and a smaller man who looked a little bewildered.

"Donnie, good to see you and your - friend of course," the older man said pointedly, never once taking his eyes from Abi.

Don sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

Don introduced Abi to his dad, Amita and Larry. Alan quickly went into perfect host mode, seating them all at the table and taking drinks orders.

Don made sure that Amita and Larry had been sat opposite and to one side of Abi, with him on the other, so she had the opportunity to gather herself. She had been nervous on the way over but between Amita's gentle conversation and Larry's cosmological metaphors, Don saw her body language relax considerably. She was clearly enjoying herself.

As suspected, Alan couldn't contain himself for long and Don was just pleased that his dad had at least waited until the main course was over before he began his inquisition. Fortunately, he had already warned Abi that it would probably come.

"So Abi," started Alan, 'you're obviously English. What brings you to California?"

"Well, a number of things actually, but mainly I'm doing research involving treatment of trauma patients."

"You're a doctor?" Alan couldn't hide the huge grin that slowly crossed his face.

Don shook his head at his father's obvious delight. He loved seeing his dad so happy.

The others smirked quietly to themselves.

"Abi's a trauma surgeon dad."

"Trauma surgeon." Alan was beginning to sound a little weird. Abi looked at Don who just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll explain later," he whispered.

It was Larry who saved the moment.

"You said you were doing research. May I ask in what area of treatment?"

Abi smiled, relieved to be on more secure ground.

"Well, we're looking at the effectiveness of lowering body temperatures in the treatment of major injuries. It's not entirely new but it's not widely used in trauma as yet."

Seeing that she had a genuinely interested audience, she continued.

"By lowering the body's temperature at the scene, the cold organs slow the whole body down, giving more time for the patient to be treated and stopping the rapid spread of infection, deterioration of the body tissue etc, thus enabling more effective first response treatment and a bigger window to get the patient to hospital. Initial results are very promising."

This explanation prompted a series of questions to come flying at her and Abi revelled in the chance to discuss her work in such depth with people who were not only highly intelligent but understood exactly what she was talking about.

Don sat back enjoying every minute of the scene before him. He knew all about her research, but seeing those closest to him engaging so well, made him surprisingly happy. It was only when his dad then spoke that he held his breath.

"So Abi, you have much in the way of family?"

She looked at Alan and smiled while gently squeezing Don's hand under the table – this was inevitably going to come up.

"Yes, I have my parents and three brothers, all older."

"Ouch, that must be rough. Having one is bad enough," said Charlie earning himself a 'shut up Chuck,' from Don.

Alan chose to ignore his sons, keeping his attention on Abi.

"They must be very proud of you?" he asked, assuming he knew the answer already.

Only Don wasn't surprised at Abi's lack of enthusiasm as she thought about what to say.

She gave a short humourless laugh.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I hope so but_"

She looked around the table knowing she couldn't leave it there. She glanced at Don who gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"It's not quite that simple in my family. You see my brothers are all high flyers – I'm the one who has to play catch up."

She covered it up well, but Don could see straight through her – so could Alan.

"Oh, I'm sure that can't be true. What do your brothers do?" asked Alan. He had only known this girl a couple of hours and not only did he like her enormously, but he could see that his eldest son was clearly besotted.

"Well, Will, my eldest brother, is a leading barrister."

There was a silence around the table, broken by Larry.

"I'm sorry, did you say a leading barista?" he asked a confused look on his face.

Abi looked around the table and then burst out laughing, realising the misunderstanding.

"Not a barista. A barrister. You know, in British courts the lawyers have to stand up in wigs and gowns – they're barristers. You thought he was a leading coffee maker – I can't wait to tell him that!" She began to laugh again.

The earlier tension broken, she continued.

"The others are twins. Jamie's an orthopedic surgeon. He specialises in sports injuries and Tom's a naval officer in one of the Royal Marines' Commando Units."

The others around the table were clearly impressed. Not even Don knew that much about her family.

Alan ploughed on.

"And do they have families?"

"Will, and his wife Sarah, have two boys and Jamie and his wife Claire, three. Our family aren't very good at producing girls, even on my mother's side there are far more boys. We are good at producing twins though."

Don thought his dad was going to explode with happiness, the thought of twin grand children being too much.

"Tom and his wife decided not to have any children. They're both away a lot and love their careers, so that works for them."

"And where did you study medicine?" asked Larry.

"Initially I did my degree in medical sciences at Cambridge and then went to one of the big teaching hospitals in London."

Don audibly groaned. He hadn't known that either.

"Not another one! I can't escape them. Can't I have just one normal person around me?"

Everyone except Abi laughed with him, clearly used to this statement.

"You really should stop doing that you know,' she said quietly.

"Doing what Sweetie?" he asked, genuinely not knowing what she meant. He could see though that she was serious about something.

His uncharacteristic public term of endearment was not lost on his family.

"Putting yourself down like that. Don, you're an incredibly intelligent man. Just because they don't hand out doctorate's in the FBI doesn't mean you wouldn't be worthy of one."

Her voice was still quiet, but there was an intensity in it that was unmistakeable and totally sincere. She continued, looking him straight in the eye.

"There are different types of intelligences you know. I may have been a good student and gone to Cambridge but I couldn't do your job. You have to consider so many things, shoulder all that responsibility, with a clear head. I don't know - take a raid for example. You have to take responsibility for the tactics, thinking about the two or three teams that are involved - not only what strategy to use, but also their safety. You have to consider what could go wrong, what counter measures to take and how to get everyone out of the situation without injury. You have to consider elements that you have no control over; do they have a hostage or weapons you don't know about? Are there more of them than you thought and probably a bunch of other stuff that I have no idea about. That takes great intelligence."

"Couldn't agree more," said Charlie quietly and smile on his face.

Abi suddenly realised that she had said all this to an audience and coloured, mortified.

Don's face was a mixture of slight embarrassment and gratitude as his father raised a toast to his eldest son. Abi mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him but he just put a finger to her lips to stop her and kissed her gently.

After dinner Alan showed Abi around the house and she enjoyed looking at the family photographs and hearing the memories that went with them.

Seeing her become a little emotional and wanting some time alone with her, Don took over from his father, eventually leading her out to the garage.

Abi looked around the room that was part laundry, part store room, part games room and part lecture theatre, smiling at Charlie's boards taking up centre stage. She looked over at Don and suddenly needed his arms around her.

He held her tightly before drawing her into a deep kiss that she returned, needing the security that came with it. Finally remembering where they were, she lightly pushed him away.

"Don't start anything you can't finish mister – especially not in your dad's house!"

"Actually it's my brother's house. And I have every intention of finishing what I started – eventually," he replied, a predatory smile crossing his face.

The mood having relaxed, he decided to see if she would finally talk to him.

"So, you okay? Or did dad's questions and the family photos wear you down?"

She smiled at his attempt at humour.

"Not at all – it was great to talk to him. He's a great guy Don…"

"But?"

Abi broke away from him and began to pace up and down, searching for the right words. Finally seeming to settle, she went on,

"Do you realise how lucky you are to have this?" she asked, gesturing towards the house.

"I mean your dad is so proud of you and Charlie and your mum obviously was too. I know you and Charlie had your issues, but as you've said, he grew up, you both changed and things have never been better. When you talk about your mum and dad, you do it with such affection - well no, actually it's with such a love. And that's great. I guess if anything, I'm a bit envious."

She stared at the floor, not being able to meet his gaze.

"My parents and I realised a long time ago that we get on best with at least a continent between us."

She meant the comment to be flippant, but it just came out as sad.

Much as he wanted to put his arms around her again, Don kept totally still, watching her carefully as she continued.

"You don't speak about your mum much, and I understand why, but when you do there's always a smile on your face. You talk about helping her in the garden or to fold the laundry, the way she always made you pancakes for breakfast, especially if you had a big game on. And I bet she read to you and painted and took you to the park? It was her who sat by your bed when you were ill, supervised the piano practice?"

Don nodded, not at all sure where this was going, she pressed on almost unaware of his presence.

"And your dad was the same. Always at your baseball practices. I'll bet the whole family went to the games. And as you got older, you sat down with them and chose the colleges you were interested in. And they were clearly supportive when you chose a career that they didn't really want you to pursue."

She suddenly looked straight at him.

"Do you know what the over riding memory of my parents is Don? Them saying goodbye to me as they drove away from my boarding school. I was seven. And what's worse is that I never even really missed them. In fact, I seem to recall it being a relief."

Don couldn't hide the look of sadness that came over him. Still he said nothing. She didn't need him too just yet.

"We had a nanny living with us since I can remember. She was the one who took care of the reading, music lessons, sickness and well, just about everything. My parents came up to the nursery to say goodnight and at the weekends, we did things more as a family, but only on Sundays were we soley in the care of our parents. Nanny even came holiday with us."

Abi laughed went she saw Don's face change from sadness to surprise.

"Oh, come on Don, you're not stupid. You must have worked out by now that I wasn't exactly brought up in a housing project."

She swallowed hard. This was clearly going to be difficult for her.

"Both sides of my family are from money. Dad's is old money, mum's newer. But they're both about keeping up with what's expected. It didn't matter whether we were bright or not, there was never any question that we would attend either Oxford or Cambridge, preferably Cambridge as that's where daddy went, and his father before him. My whole family is eminent Don. I told you a bit about my brothers in there right? Well, I underplayed them. Will is one of the most sought after corporate financial lawyers around. His wife, a leading divorce solicitor – that's what we call the lawyers who don't go to court. They both pull down a seven figure salary easily. Jamie, the surgeon? He's in the 'phone directory of every major sports team world wide. He treats Olympic athletes, rugby players, footballers. That baseball guy who's been in the news with a shoulder injury? It was Jamie who fixed him up, saved his career. And Tom? He's not just an officer in the Royal Marines Don, he works in Special Forces – that's why he didn't have children. He and Libby didn't want to take the risk."

She was on a roll now, her speech becoming faster and faster.

"I've never told you what my dad does have I?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, continuing regardless.

"He's a barrister who went into the Civil Service and became a very powerful backroom player in the Diplomatic Corps – oh, and he's a knight by the way.

His brothers are an army colonel and an Ambassador. My mother's family is in banking and jewellery – or I should say, started as diamond merchants. They now have some of the most exclusive stores on the planet - London, Geneva, Milan, New York, here in LA. My grandmother has incredible business acumen and started to invest in property over thirty years ago. You'd need Charlie to count through her portfolio now – I swear the woman owns half of England! My mother has brothers, one in city finance, the other a leading cardio vascular surgeon. "

She stopped suddenly, pressing her hand to her forehead and looking tired and embarrassed.

"You left someone out," Don reminded quietly.

"Ah yes, then there's me. The one who has wasted her education, the one who won't settle down, who won't marry a leading surgeon, lawyer or whatever, who won't become a family doctor for a few days a week in the area where the house they have in the country is, because she needs to make sure her perfect children are getting the education they need to get them in to Cambridge."

Don noted that there wasn't bitterness in her voice, just resignation.

"After I finished my prep school at eleven, I won scholarships to some of the best schools in the country. The one I wanted to go to was primarily a day school, but my parents wouldn't hear of it. They weren't at their house in London often enough for me to be a day pupil, so off to the boarding school I went.

I did see my parents, but my mother is one of those for whom anything less than perfection is not an option. She would always comment on something and as I was flying academically, it was the way I looked: my hairstyle, weight, skin – always something. I began to develop a problem with food and how I saw myself. The school missed it until I kept being ill – it wasn't their fault really, I was really good at hiding it – but my grandparents realised what was going on straight away. They had quite the conversation with my parents which resulted in them putting me in to the school that I originally wanted to go to. So, from the age of twelve, I lived with my mother's parents, although I saw the other set often too. I flourished there gaining my place at Cambridge at sixteen. I went there on my own, just lucky that the twins were a couple of years above me, so they helped me out a lot.

After I'd done all the medical qualifications, I really pissed mum and dad off by specialising in emergency medicine. Then of course I went to work with Medecins sans Frontiers, which didn't go down well, but I'm sure they thought that I'd do my two years and then come back wanting to do pediatrics, but no, I still went for trauma. One saving grace is that I did become a surgeon – they just arent specific when they tell people!"

"But I don't get it Abi. What's wrong with trauma? God knows how many lives you guys save."

Don genuinely didn't understand.

"We don't really have specialist trauma surgeons in the UK. The ER doc sorts the patients out and then calls in specialist surgeons, so even though both Jamie and I have explained, they still think that I kind of put a band aid on and keep the person alive until the 'real' doctor turns up."

She paused, reflecting on the conversation.

"I know you probably think I'm over reacting with my mother at times Don, but she really is one of the most controlling people I've ever met. She wants me to live the life she wants. What's expected. The thing is I don't really know her – we just don't have that history in the way you have. I'm far, far closer to my grandparents. My parents see me as the rebellious one – not the daughter they planned on at all. The whole situation is just – well, difficult."

Don understood Abi's situation - he knew what it was like to feel estranged from your parents. The difference was that, in his case, he had made that distance. But he always knew that his parents were there for him one hundred per cent.

He also totally understood why Abi wanted to travel and settle away from her family. He had felt much they same at one point, wanting to be his own man and not Charlie Eppes' brother. He has wanted to make his mark on his own terms too. Still, part of him wanted to see a point of reconciliation for her and hoped that she did too. Every child needs the affirmation of their parents. The thing that scared him slightly was that she couldn't do that in LA.

"But you're a grown woman now Abi. Surely they can see that, allow you to make your own decisions? And what about your brothers? They're on your side right?"

Abi gave a humourless laugh.

"My parents, especially my mother, are experts in seeing what they want to see and are always right," she said, her tone sarcastic.

She sighed heavily, aware that she sounded petulant.

"Okay, Will, my eldest brother. Nice enough guy, although can be a real snob. He and Sarah, hardly see each other, they're so busy working – which incidentally is why their marriage actually works. She's turning into a younger version of my mother. Will and Sarah are so into their lifestyle and possessions that they have nothing else. The boys are away at school so their lives are rounds of dinner parties and corporate events; making sure they're around the right people, making the right 'connections'. My parents of course, see the perfect family. Then there's Tom and Libby."

She paused, a light smile coming to her face.

"You'd like them. Yes, they decided not to have children but the main reason is that Tom doesn't know how he'll be when he comes back off the tours of duty. Libby says that every time he comes back he's changed a little bit more, and it takes a little bit longer for him to adjust and come to terms with what he's seen -and done. The good thing is that Tom himself recognises that. Last time he came back from Afghanistan, he immediately went away to fish for two weeks. He said he was so angry that he couldn't face Libby or trust himself not to blow up at her. Also, he's called away at the drop of a hat, so he'd never be there anyway. They love each other to bits, but Libby's lifeline is her job. Again, my parents see their brave son and stalwart wife - but don't support her while he's away or even try to understand why he doesn't want a party the second he's home.

Jamie and Claire are the ones who have got it all totally sorted. They're a fantastic couple and the kids are great. Jamie's a wonderful dad and the whole family are really close. Jamie - and Tom to be fair - are my greatest allies when it comes to our parents. The irony of Jamie's situation is that mother isn't so keen on Claire. Wrong type of family you see. They met in the TA, the Territorial Army, where Claire was a nurse. Mother didn't have a chance to vet her and didn't discover that her family were just normal working people until it was too late and Jamie had proposed. Claire will stand up to mum too, which is great. She really helped me feel less ground down by them. In fact, it was she who suggested Medicins Sans Frontiers - another nail in her coffin as far as my mother was concerned.

Just as Don was about to speak, Charlie appeared at the garage door.

"Thought I might find you here – old habits huh?" he smiled. "When you're done, dad has some more embarrassing photos to show Abi."

"Oh, great," muttered Don.

Abi picked up on Charlie's meaning immediately and seized the opportunity to change the subject.

"Guess I'm not the first girl you brought out to the garage then?" she teased her boyfriend.

Just as Charlie was about to answer, Don picked up a cushion and threw it at him forcing his brother to retaliate as they fought their way back into the house, Abi laughing at the strange sight of her serious boyfriend play fighting with his brother and reminding her of her own.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and Don found himself alone watching Abi chatting happily to his brother, Amita and Larry. He didn't realise his father had come behind him until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"She's gorgeous Donnie."

"Yes she is dad," he replied, his gaze not moving from the scene across the room.

"So, do I need to even ask if she's 'the one'?" asked Alan, daring to venture into what he knew was highly personal ground for his son.

Don pressed his lips together and dipped his head in an effort to hide his smile. Eventually meeting his father's gaze he said simply,

"It's still a bit early for that dad, but maybe don't throw away the number for the arbor people just yet."

ooOoo

The next morning Don was disappointed to find that the techs hadn't been able to crack the code for the laptop. Once Charlie heard this, he just couldn't resist the challenge and he and Amita arrived at the FBI offices straight after their classes.

Having found no promise of success in their approaches either, it was Amita who came up with a suggestion.

"Charlie, I've just been reading the case file. It says here that the teachers report this guy as being cocky and arrogant. What if we've been giving him too much respect?"

Charlie looked at her, his interest piqued. Amita continued.

"I mean an encryption is only really as good as the password right? So, what if he has a weak password, one far too simple for this type of methodology?"

Grabbing the files, they went through them looking for clues to possible passwords - names, birthdays, special places. They were still reading when Don and Nikki joined them. After quickly explaining what they were looking for, the agents joined them in their search. After a while, Amita had made a shortlist of possible, obvious passwords. She tried each of them with no success. Her frustration was showing when she accidentally knocked over one of the files, reports and photos spewing across the floor.

As Nikki bent down to help pick them up she stopped, a photo in her hand. The image was of the tattoo that belonged to the motorcyclist shot and injured in the raid on the gang house.

"Don, look at this. Didn't our boy have a tat as well? I'm sure Abi said that."

Don cast an eye at the photo, immediately knowing where Nikki was going with this idea. He flipped through the files until he found Abi's statement. He knew it was a long shot, but just sometimes it comes in.

"Try Dinamo Kiev," he suggested to Amita.

Nothing. He looked back at the photograph.

"What about in the Cyrillic alphabet?"

Amita nodded and tapped at her keyboard, changing the QWERTY keyboard to its Cyrillic equivalent. She typed the name in again, copying the characters from the photo.

The computer chimed immediately.

"We're in!"

For the rest of the afternoon, the whole team got started on analysing the vast amount of data from the computer.

They were all back early the next morning and by mid afternoon were ready to share their particular findings.

As suspected, Kolyenko's dealings covered a broad base and just Charlie's provisional analysis proved extortion, money laundering and even counterfeiting. Don called Robin and they arranged to meet the next day to go through their evidence . He didn't want this guy getting off on a legal technicality and so it was worth waiting a day or so for Robin to go over the file.

The next day's meeting with Robin went well and she confirmed that they easily had enough to take Kolyenko to court and get a solid conviction. Don had briefed the AD who had in turn informed the Chicago office as a matter of professional courtesy. Picking up Kolyenko would have to wait until their AUSA contacted Robin, but in essence, all was good.

All they had to do now was wait a day or two and they could pick Kolyenko up. Don went home satisfied with a good day's work and made a mental note to specifically thank his brother and Amita for their help.

Two days later Fyodor Kolyenko was arrested very discreetly whilst visiting his bank. He was immediately taken to a Federal Detention Centre to await indictment; no doubt Robin was hoping he'd want a deal, but Don didn't care. This was a major player and he and the team were hopeful that his arrest would punch a hole in the structure of the organisation – and flush out their mole.

ooOoo

Alan sat contentedly in his easy chair looking over at his sons curled up with their respective girlfriends. Charlie and Amita had always looked right together and Alan could sense change coming there and it was about time, in his opinion. However, it was his elder son that really made him smile. He had never seen Donnie so relaxed and happy with any girl before. Since that first evening, Abi had become a frequent visitor and Alan had gotten to know her very well - she had fitted in to the Eppes family like she'd always meant to be there. He felt a twang of emotion as he thought how much Margaret would have liked her, not least because she was so good for Don.

He had been concerned about his son's emotional health, his sense of being 'lost' as he'd called it, but it seemed as though things had turned a corner for him. The therapy and going to Temple may have worked together to stop his head exploding but Abi had given him focus – one that wasn't the FBI and for the first time in years, his boy seemed genuinely happy. They hadn't spoken again about any long term plans since the comment about the arbor, and Alan had been hoping that the Holiday season or New Year would have brought an announcement, but it wasn't to be. He hadn't gone into what gifts had been exchanged, but Don was wearing a new dress watch and Abi a beautiful diamond pendant, so he'd have to wait to see a diamond of a different kind on her.

Looking at the scene before him, Charlie on the sofa with Amita cuddled into him chatting to Don sitting in the recliner with a sleepy Abi on his lap, Alan decided he didn't mind too much. It had been a wonderful end to the year and a good start to the new.

ooOoo

Across town the phone rang.

"We have a problem."

Yuri looked at his sleeping brother, not wanting to wake him. The caller went on.

"He's being moved, we need to when and how."

Yuri huffed loudly.

"That information is your department, that's why you are paid so well."

"Be careful Yuri, remember who you're speaking to." Not waiting for a reply, he continued.

"It's too dangerous for me to try to find that information out, it's out of my jurisdiction. You however, can."

Yuri was surprised.

"Me? How? You want Oleg to hack into the Marshals computer system?"

"No, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. And the Feds are handling the move. Besides, from what I've heard about Eppes, he'll have that base covered."

"You want me to lean on Eppes!" Yuri laughed at the man on the end of the 'phone.

"Not Eppes, you'd never get near him. No, there's another way….." he let the thought trail away, waiting for Yuri to catch up.

Of course. The girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As usual I own nothing.

**A/N:** It's not been quite as long a wait this time but thanks for sticking with me. Thanks as ever to AriesTaurus for the marvellous beta work (I hope you've all read her fantastic fics!). The first part of this chapter deals a lot with Don and Abi's relationship and then the plot thickens! Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 6

Alan sat back, his lunch finished, and watched his eldest son pick at his salad. He could wait. In fact, he'd had almost forty years to practice waiting for Don to say whatever was bothering him. Back then of course, it had been a little boy swinging his legs and eating ice cream – in fact, judging by his boy's current performance, ice cream may yet be needed. Alan decided to start with a different tack.

"So, you ever going to just say it?"

Don didn't look up, just pursed his lips together and shrugged.

Alan suppressed a smile at the sudden flashback of that little boy from thirty years ago.

"What makes you think I've got something to say anyway?" said Don finally.

Alan took a deep breath.

"Well, much as I enjoy having lunch with you, you don't usually drive all the way out here, on a week day, unless you have something on your mind. Besides, I don't think I can take watching you chase that salad leaf around the plate much longer."

Alan watched as Don slowly smiled. As usual, he could read his son like a book. He sat patiently as his eldest took a large gulp of water before speaking.

"It's Abi Dad."

Alan looked blankly at his son. Surely he's not…..

"You're not breaking up with her are you?" he asked quickly.

"No. It's just…well…maybe I should, , for her own safety."

Alan knew exactly what he was referring to.

"But Donnie, you put that Kolyenko guy away – though I still don't get why you didn't arrest the other two as well."

"Well we are pretty sure there's a leak somewhere and they're the only chance we have of uncovering it, so we, I, made the decision to leave them for now. And that's the point about guys like Kolyenko, Dad – they always have people on the outside. The thing is, it was Abi who first gave us his name, months ago. I know that we'd have gotten around to him eventually, but if it came out in court why we started to investigate him… remember last time? And I'm the lead agent. Besides, if it's not this case, there'll be others.

"Aren't you being a bit overdramatic here? I mean, really, what are the chances? I think Charlie would say that it was a 'statistically possible but highly unlikely event'," answered Alan. He could see his son remained unconvinced, but he didn't want him making a decision he knew he would regret.

Don looked at him.

"I don't know if I could deal with it if anything happened to her because of me," he said quietly.

Alan thought carefully before answering.

"Donnie, you can't live your life on 'what could happen'. Sometimes you just have to live it. If I learned anything from your mother's death it was that. Do you really think that either of us would have changed anything even if we had we known she was going to be taken from us too early? That we wouldn't have had you or Charlie – just in case something happened to one of us? We talked about it you know and decided that the only thing we would have changed was not wasting any time worrying over things we could do nothing about. You can't plan for life's eventualities. You love this girl right?"

"Well….um…"

"Oh, come on Donnie, any idiot can see it!" Alan was becoming frustrated.

Don shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah dad, I do," he admitted.

"And she loves you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess."

Alan sighed. What was wrong with his sons?

"Then that's all that you need. Enjoy the time you have. It sounds to me like in finding each other you've already beaten some odds doesn't it? Believe me, life will throw enough at you without you bringing in the extras. Oh and Donnie – it may have been a while, but I'm pretty sure women still like to hear that stuff!"

Don smiled at his father.

"Thanks dad, I'll bear that in mind."

ooOoo

It had been a tough case. Don drove home trying to chase away the crime scene images that were playing over and over in his head. He shouldn't be surprised at human beings by now. This time it had been a serial killer, preying on prostitutes and mutilating the bodies. They'd worked that case day and night for what seemed like an age and he was thankful it was over and that it was a Friday. He needed this weekend off and he needed to see Abi. He found himself thinking about the lunch conversation he'd had with his father a few days ago. As usual, his old man was right. He was in love with Abi and he couldn't bear the thought of her not being in his life. He knew it was in his nature to be overprotective, but he really had never felt this way about anyone before. This was the longest relationship he'd been in since Kim, and was certainly the best one ever. He berated himself for being an idiot and even thinking he should call a halt to it all. No, this one he'd definitely stick with.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he took in the smell of a fresh cooked meal and smiled as he heard Abi singing along to a CD in the kitchen. Creeping up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist, expecting her to jump and scream. Instead she leaned back into him.

"You're losing it Eppes, I heard you come in," she teased.

He could sense the huge smile on her face at having him home and it felt good. He didn't answer, just started to kiss from her ear down her neck, taking in her perfume and revelling in the fresh, clean scent and feel of her after such an awful case.

Abi responded immediately, putting her head to one side giving him better access to her neck and shoulder, moaning softly as he continued to nibble and kiss her. She had missed him too.

Don turned her around and kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her sides and gently edging her backwards towards the counter. Gripping her by the hips he lifted her onto the work surface, wrapping her legs around him. After a few moments, he drew back a little just to look at her. Just being with her here, feeling her kissing him, wrapped in her arms, he could forget the horrors he faced. And he knew she understood that because she did it too. Sure they talked, they talked a lot, but there was something about the physical connection, whether just holding hands or making love, that made a difference. They had both laughed when Abi said her shrink had called it an 'act of affirmation' - although he understood what she meant. He remembered how he'd once counselled his dad not to underestimate how good it was to have someone to talk to when you came home. When he'd spoken to his father, he'd been a long time bachelor and now here he was. The irony wasn't lost on him.

He saw Abi smiling softly at him, a look of slight confusion on her face, obviously wondering what was going through his head. Now was the time.

He slowly cradled her head with one hand, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. He thought this would be hard, but looking at her like this, knowing that this was right, it was just natural.

"Have you any idea how I feel about you? How much I missed you? How much I love you?"

As Abi looked back at him and he saw her eyes searching his for any signs on insincerity. He met her gaze, letting her look and watched as she fought to stop tears forming.

He watched as she tried to say something but couldn't. She pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Don held her, rubbing slow circles up her back until she loosened her grip on him. Running her fingers through his hair, she eventually found her voice.

"I love you too," she finally managed, a huge smile spreading across her face before she kissed him.

Don gently wiped her eyes with his thumbs before lifting her up, and carrying her to the bedroom.

ooOoo

Abi burst through the door and flung her arms around her surprised boyfriend, planting a big kiss on him.

"Someone had a good day!" he smiled, returning her kiss.

"Yes, someone did, but you'll never guess why. You know how we were going skating tomorrow night? Well, do you mind if we do something else instead?"

She looked like a four year old on Christmas Eve. Don's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Like…?"

"Like having dinner with Jamie and Tom!"

"Your brothers? Here in L. A.?"

Now he understood her excitement. She hadn't seen anyone from her family in over eighteen months now and although she didn't get on at all with her parents and to some extent her eldest brother, she was close to her twin brothers.

"Yes, they're both here! Jamie was a speaker at some convention in San Diego and decided that he couldn't be that close and not visit. Tom's on leave and Libby is working so he came too. I think they're having a bit of a 'boys holiday' out of it, truth be told. Anyway, they're here for a couple of days I think before flying up to New York to meet Libby. So, how about it? Want to meet some relatives?"

Actually, Don was fascinated by the prospect and so Abi made arrangements for the next evening.

They walked into the lobby of the Four Seasons Hotel where Abi's brothers were staying and Don was grateful that his upbringing and all his years in the Bureau had enabled him to not be intimidated by places such as this – or by people with money. They were eating at the hotel's fine restaurant and were meeting Abi's brothers for drinks first. He noted how comfortable Abi looked in these surroundings and for the first time, he really saw her wealthy background.

They walked into the lounge area and Don couldn't but help his professional eye as it took in the room. He knew where the emergency exits were and where the staff doors were. He saw those who were here on holiday and didn't quite seem comfortable, the ladies who were here on 'business' and those who blended easily into this surround. He felt Abi squeeze his hand and pull him towards the corner table. There, two well-built, dark haired men with Abi's smile stood and enveloped their sister in bear hugs.

Don stood back enjoying the scene and taking in every detail of the two men. They were obviously brothers and shared Abi's dark, chestnut coloured hair but had brown eyes. The first one was about Don's height, but with a wiry, muscular build, keen eyes and a worldliness about his face. He guessed this was Tom. Soldiers carried themselves the same way the world over Don thought to himself, seeing both Colby and especially Ian Edgerton in the mannerisms of the military man facing him.

The other brother was slightly shorter and leaner but had a friendly, open face. This was Jamie, the doctor.

Eventually Abi stood back and introduced Don to her brothers. The men shook hands with their sister's boyfriend before they all settled and drinks were ordered. Don was relieved that both men were friendly and outgoing although clearly attempting to get the measure of him, especially Tom. Fair enough, he thought. Besides, he didn't blame them; if it were his sister he'd be doing exactly the same in their position.

After about twenty minutes or so, a waiter came to say that there table was ready. As they stood, Abi's brothers looked at each other, exchanging a light nod.

"Okay, what are you two up to?" she asked.

They both laughed, clearly caught out by their little sister.

"We have a surprise for you. It's waiting in the dining room," answered Jamie, a huge smile on his face.

"And don't worry, it's not mum and dad," added Tom with a grin.

As they walked into the beautiful dining room, they were led to a side area, set aside for more private dining. As soon as they saw their table, Abi clamped her hand over her mouth to stop an excited squeal. In front of them were an elegant elderly couple, smiling broadly, the old lady with tears in her eyes as her granddaughter rushed towards her.

Abi hugged and kissed her grandparents momentarily forgetting Don was even there.

"Well Abigail, aren't you going to introduce us to your young man?" asked her grandfather.

Abi blushed, stood back and took Don's hand.

"Bobeshi, Zeyde, this is Don Eppes."

She immediately caught the surprise in Don's face.

Before either could react further, Abi's grandfather stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Although, you can call us Jonathan and Ruth," he said in slightly accented English as he smilingly admonished his grand daughter.

"We've heard much about you and we're thrilled to finally meet you."

"Thank you sir, the feeling's mutual," Don managed, shaking the older man's hand in return.

As they were seated for dinner and studied the menu, little things began to make sense to Don. He and Abi hadn't openly discussed him going to Temple. It wasn't that he kept it a secret, just that he didn't know what to say about it. As Abi began staying over more and more frequently, he gave her some drawer and wardrobe space and he left his tallit pouch on obvious display reasoning that she would bring the subject up if she wanted to. A few days later he had found a small wooden box next to it. Opening it, he had found a mezuzah inside. Nothing had been said by either of them, so he had left it, though touched by the gesture of acceptance. He remembered other little things that now added up; the meals that she made, the desserts she often took over to his dad's he realised would all meet basic Jewish dietary requirements. He had thought that stuff like vegetable gelatine were part of her own eating regime and to be fair, not being a big meat eater and being a bit of a health nut, it probably was, but now he realised there was another motive. Another realisation dawned on him in listening to the conversation going on around him – these were her mother's parents, which meant... and yet Abi had said nothing to him. He would ask her about that later. He wasn't quite sure why this new information had the impact on him that it did, but it really did take him by surprise.

The dinner went very well and Don enjoyed seeing Abi so animated and happy. She took every opportunity she could to include him and he appreciated the efforts everyone was making to include him in what was essentially a family reunion.

After dinner, they went back to the lounge. Abi and her grandmother took up a position and began chatting happily and Jamie and Tom excused themselves to make some quick calls home, leaving Don with Jonathan.

ooOoo

The old man looked at Don kindly. He liked this man and could see how much he meant to his grand daughter - and vice versa. He ordered two brandies and steered Don towards some comfortable armchairs. It was time he got to know this young man better.

Don felt the atmosphere change slightly. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, but he could sense that the elderly man had something to say. That was okay. He'd been expecting it.

"So, Don," the old man started, "it has been good to finally be able to put a face to all the wonderful things that my grand daughter has said about you. You have made her very happy."

"Thank you sir. It works both ways," he replied.

"I understand that you are the Supervisor of the Violent Crimes Squad for the FBI here in L. A. Isn't that rather a dangerous profession?"

Don smiled to himself. Here we go.

"Well, I won't lie to you sir, it can have its moments. But I have the best team I've ever worked with backing me up, as well as fifteen years experience to call upon – and I'm not arrogant enough to think I'm superman. And it won't be forever. I'm getting older and things change…." He glanced over at Abi. "But for now, it's what I love doing and if I may say, I'm pretty good at it."

The older man smiled into his drink.

"So I hear. How do your family feel about your line of work? I understand your brother assists you?"

"Yes sir, he does. And they're fine with it. I mean it wasn't my parents' first choice profession for me but they got used to it so it's all good."

"I understand. The Armed Forces wouldn't have been my choice for Thomas either, but like you, he's happy and apparently, he too, is good at it. I suppose that as long as the people you care about are on board too, all is well."

There was a brief pause before Jonathan cast a glance at Abi before looking straight at Don.

"I know this is not really my place to say, but in the absence of her father I feel…."

Jonathan paused, ordering his words not wanting to cause offence.

"Abigail is very precious to us Don. I assume you know that Abigail and her parents have a rather strained relationship?"

Don nodded.

"She lived with my wife and I for several years and also has a good relationship with her father's parents. This may seem somewhat old fashioned but what I'm trying to say is…."

"Sir, I believe I know exactly what you are trying to say," interrupted Don gently trying to ease the older man's discomfort. He eased forward in the chair so that his face could be clearly seen.

"You have my word that my intentions towards Abigail are honourable and that I will look after her and protect her to the best of my abilities. I love her. My family loves her. I don't know what the future may hold but well, one day…"

Just at that point Tom returned. Jonathan caught his eye and a silent understanding passed between them. He noticed the small smile on Tom's face as he went to sit with Abi and his grandmother. He then turned his attention back to the younger man.

"Thank you," said Jonathan. He cleared his throat before continuing, a glint in his eye

"And should you ever decide to... well should you ever need anything _specific, _please don't hesitate to contact me – you do know that I'm a jeweller?"

Don refused to be embarrassed by the inference and simply smiled and nodded, but was relieved that Jamie had also returned at that point and the party joined up again. It wasn't much later that Don and Abi left agreeing that they would meet the next day. Don felt that his dad would want to meet everyone, Jonathan and Ruth especially and had quickly excused himself to call home. As he had expected Alan had been ecstatic at the idea and so Don asked them to the house on Alan's behalf, an invitation they readily accepted.

ooOoo

Back at his apartment, he stopped at the mezuzah on his doorframe.

"So how come you didn't say anything?" he asked Abi.

She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I kind of thought that you'd talk about it if you'd wanted to. When you didn't, I figured that, knowing you, there'd be a reason for the journey and that being the case, it would probably be one that you needed to work out your own. I suppose I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you want me and this was the only way I could think of to do it."

Once again, Don found himself grateful for the woman in front of him.

ooOoo

Abi spent the next afternoon attempting to stop Alan from flustering over her brothers and Grandparents' impending visit.

She had helped him prepare the food for their guests and had to gently but firmly rein in his plans for a full on feast. Although he kept carefully out of the way, it was with some amusement that Don had witnessed the interaction between the two, but he had also found the way Abi handled his dad touching.

When she had finally gone to have a bath and Charlie had left to pick up Amita from the university, Don and Alan had the chance to just sit for a few minutes.

"Hey, Dad, I just wanted to say, you know, thanks for all this. I know it's stressful for you."

Alan brushed off his son's thanks with a wave.

"You're welcome – but your mother was so much better at this kind of thing."

Don looked over at a picture of his mother.

"She'd have enjoyed all this wouldn't she?" he said wistfully.

Alan chuckled.

"Are you kidding? She would have loved it."

He continued, his tone changing: "Donnie, does this mean you've made up your mind once and for all about Abi?"

Don didn't hesitate.

"Yeah Dad, definitely. I think I just worried, you know? Thought too far into it. But you were right and a few things have happened since that, when I let myself see them, just confirmed it."

He paused briefly.

"I'm going to ask Abi to move in with me."

"Is that all?" enquired Alan.

"No," he said quietly. "But, hey, it's a start, right?"

He saw his dad observing him closely, as if he'd heard the true meaning of his words. Alan stood suddenly and beckoned him to follow

"Come with me."

Don followed his father to his bedroom, where his Alan dug into a drawer and pulled out Margaret's jewellery box. He thought he knew what was coming next, but his dad surprised him.

Putting his hand back into the drawer, Alan brought out a velvet pouch. Opening it up very carefully, he unwrapped the contents and showed it to a wide-eyed Don.

"What…? Where…? I mean, I've never seen that before. It's amazing - but has to be the ugliest brooch I've ever seen!"

Alan laughed at his eldest son's reaction, thinking that it was at times like this when Don and Charlie weren't that different.

"That's because it wasn't ever supposed to be a brooch."

Seeing his confused expression, Alan continued.

"It's a very interesting story actually. Your mother's great grandfather was a shrewd man by all accounts and very politically aware. What others ignored, he took note of and I guess, he saw what was coming. He knew he needed to get his family out of Eastern Europe and they had the money for passage to America. However, they had to bribe their way across much of Europe but he also knew that they would need money once they arrived. So he took the family silver, jewellery and other valuables and set about finding a way to make transporting them easier. When it came to the jewellery, he had all the stones put into one setting in the form of brooches and this is one that survived. That's why it's so ugly. Anyways, your Aunts Irene and Dorothy have had it all these years and on hearing that yourself and Charlie may actually be in serious relationships, they offered it to me with the idea that you can choose the stone for your future wife's ring from the family brooch. It was a tradition in the Mann family to use heirlooms and that's why there are a few stones missing. Of course, there should be more missing but not everyone got out in time…."

Don was astounded. He'd never heard a thing about this before.

"So, is mom's engagement ring is from here?" Don finally managed.

"Ah, no. As you know, your Aunt Irene hates me, so she neglected to tell me about this. She finally admitted that she hadn't wanted to waste a stone on a marriage that wouldn't last, on our 25th wedding anniversary!"

Both men laughed. Don picked up the brooch for closer examination, looking at it carefully and running his finger over the different coloured stones. He stopped at a beautiful emerald.

"That's what I thought too," said Alan softly before continuing. "Listen Donnie, this isn't pressure okay? It's just that I wanted you to know about this for when the time is right."

Don looked affectionately at his father.

"Thanks Dad."

Before he could say anything else, the house was filled with noise. Abi ran up the stairs to Don's old room to get dressed berating Don for letting her soak too long and Charlie and Amita arrived home, Charlie loudly protesting that he had actually picked her up at the agreed time.

Alan raised an eyebrow at Don.

"Show time," he laughed.

The evening was a great success. Alan and Jonathan had bonded from the start and had even had a game of chess, which confirmed Don's feeling that the old man was as sharp as a tack beneath that comfortable exterior.

Ruth had revelled in the company of Abi and Amita, leaving the younger men to cement friendships and share interests.

The only concession to age that had been shown was when Jonathan and Ruth had to leave quite early on. Although fit and health, being well into their eighties took its toll and so with a long round of hugs for their granddaughter and sister the family eventually left.

Having thanked everyone and helped clear up, Abi had seemingly disappeared. After a moment of searching, Don found her alone in the garage.

"Hey," he asked softly, "you okay?"

He had seen the look on her face as her family drove away.

A small smile graced her features.

"I think so. It's just…well, they're really getting old, Don. Tom is going back to Afghanistan soon…. I don't know."

Something in Don's gut tightened.

"What, are you thinking you should go home?" He hadn't meant it to, but it just blurted out.

Abi's head whipped round to look at him.

"No!" she said quickly as she went over and put her arms around him.

"It's just that you forget about those things when you're away from them you know?"

He did. When he worked Fugitive Recovery, he'd forgotten a lot of things. Although hers was a very different situation, the effects were very similar.

Don drew her close. Abi leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be alright. Just give me a day or two."

ooOoo

It had been an incredibly busy morning. Abi was only due to run a morning clinic, but had been bleeped in early. A major road traffic accident had needed her on scene initially and then in the OR. Thankfully, the surgeries were not as complicated as she had first thought and they had finished up relatively quickly. All she had to do now was double check her charts and get ready to go.

She and Don were going to Charlie's house for dinner that night, but this afternoon she was going to Cal Sci to meet Amita and some of the professors in the medical sciences department. Since hearing about her work overseas and the research project from Charlie and Amita, they had asked if she would speak to some classes to inspire and inform the students about 'real world' applications of research. Both the hospital and the research teams that she was working with in the UK and the US endorsed this and so she was going to the university to arrange her visit. Abi was looking forward to it. Over the past few months, she and Amita had become close friends and she and Don always enjoyed spending time with her and Charlie.

Glancing at the clock, she said her goodbyes and headed toward the doctor's lounge to get her things. She had just got to her locker as she heard the lounge door open and softly shut again. She thought nothing of it until she turned around and right in front of her was a man she vaguely recognised.

"Excuse me sir, but this is the doctor's lounge. You really shouldn't be here. If you'd like to go to_"

Before she could finish he pushed her roughly up against the locker.

"No, Dr Lawrence, or may I call you Abi? This is exactly where I need to be."

"What do you want?" she asked, doing her best to keep as calm as possible and remember why he seemed so familiar.

"Straight to the point I see. Very well, Dr Lawrence. I need something and you can get it for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What can I possibly get for you? I don't have access to any drugs, you must know that?" responded Abi her tone becoming a little more hostile.

The man snorted and pushed her further into the locker, pinning her body with his.

"There's much I know about you doctor. And that's why you're going to help me."

His whisper was harsh and she felt his breath on her neck making her instinctively try to push him away, but he held her firm.

"Some months ago Fyodor Kolyenko was arrested and placed in a temporary Federal Detention Centre. He's due to be moved. I need to know when and how."

Abi looked at him, confusion on her face.

"How the hell would I know that?" she asked.

"You wouldn't. But your FBI boyfriend - he'll know. The Feds are taking care of the transfer. You boyfriend's the boss so you'll get me the information."

He eased his weight off her slightly looking her straight in the eye, judging her reaction and clearly enjoying her discomfort. He watched her as she tried to make sense of his request. Eventually she found her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been seeing someone, that's true but it's not a serious thing, certainly not _" She stopped as the man grabbed her by her throat, his tone changing to anger.

"Don't take me for a fool. You have no idea who you are dealing with. You and Eppes spend every minute you can together. Want to see how I know?"

Letting her go he pulled out an envelope and threw it roughly at her. Without saying a word, Abi tentatively opened it. Her eyes widened as she viewed the photographs that it held. Her and Don at the FBI, some of the photos from months ago, then more recent ones of her and Don having dinner, on a run, walking hand in hand, kissing in his car, in a hug as he met her after work – and these were only the ones she could actually take in.

He gave her a minute to process what she was seeing before continuing.

"As you can see, you can't lie to me. I know what you do, where you go and when you go. If you want to continue doing these things, then I strongly suggest you do as I tell you."

Abi looked at him bewildered and still in shock.

"But…but Don never talks about classified things like prison transfers. How would I possibly get him to tell something so specific – he'd know something was wrong," she stammered.

The man looked her up and down unashamedly before leaning in once again, taking her hair in his hands and feeling the soft texture. Abi winced.

"Really doctor. You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you can find a way."

She shuddered as he put his face to her hair, taking in its scent as his voice took on a menacing tone.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Eppes and his team would you? Or his family? Or you? You see, I have many options."

Letting her go, he went to the door.

"I'll be in touch. Oh and doctor? This is our little secret. I'm sure you understand that no-one else needs to know – especially not Eppes."

Before she could respond he was gone.

Abi looked again at the photos and started to shake. She felt tears spring at the back of her eyes and let herself have a few minutes to allow the emotions to spill. Finally deciding enough was enough she tried to fathom what to do. Should she call Don? Could this man listen in on her calls? Should she go straight to the FBI? But he had clearly been following her, so he'd know that wasn't normal. The magnitude of what just happened slowly sunk in. God, she was scared but needed to keep herself together.

Carry on as normal, that's what she should do. Let him see she was not going to run to Don but still give herself time to think. She didn't want to go home on her own, not now. She knew that this was irrational; if he'd wanted to break into her home he could have. And where had she seen him before? Why did he seem so familiar? His voice maybe? She couldn't think straight.

It was too early to go to Cal Sci, so she decided to hang around the hospital for a while. Thankful that she always wore scrubs and so had a set of clean clothes, she took a long shower, dried her hair and made herself look busy for a while before heading off to a local diner in the pretence of lunch in case he was watching her. She then took a cab straight to Cal Sci deciding to walk around the campus and try to clear her head so she could meet Amita without shaking. She made up her mind that she would have to tell Don; there was no other option. She was totally out of her league here and there's no way he would tell her about Kolyenko anyway – and certainly not without suspecting something.

After about half an hour of wondering around, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Abi, great to see you. We didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Charlie's soft, happy voice shook her out of her thoughts.

One look at her told Charlie and Amita that all was not well with their friend. As they approached her, she looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Abi," said Amita softly, touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

Abi tried very hard to appear normal but she could only see the lovely couple in front of her and think about the threats made against them. She couldn't do this, not on her own.

"I need to talk to Don," was all she could say.

ooOoo

Abi had decided to tell Charlie and Amita what happened and ask their advice. Charlie was on the 'phone to his brother before she had even finished speaking.

They postponed Abi's meetings but had waited a while to go to the FBI in case they were being watched. It was not unusual for Charlie and Amita to go there after class so nothing would seem out of the ordinary.

Charlie had not told Don what had happened, only that Abi had been propositioned at the hospital and was upset. It was all Charlie could do to stop his brother storming over to Cal Sci, but he'd managed it only by insisting that Abi was fine and didn't need him over reacting.

As the three walked through Don's office, Amita showed Abi straight to the interview room. On seeing his brother Don could tell immediately something was actually very wrong.

"Where is she and what's going on?" asked Don asked, concern clear in his voice.

"In the interview room and she needs to tell you what happened."

Charlie stopped his brother.

"She's pretty shook up Don – and um, I think you should alert the rest of the team."

The worry and confusion on Don's face increased at Charlie's statement but he gathered himself as he entered the familiar room with Liz who did her best to keep as out of the way as possible. From what Charlie had said, this was to be a 'proper' interview so he had decided to keep protocol. Charlie had rounded up the rest of the team and they crowded around the small screens in the video room as confused as Don was.

Abi sat down staring at the table, telling herself that it would all be fine, that she was over reacting. She sighed when she saw Don, a sense of relief hitting her.

Don assessed Abi's body language immediately on entering the room. She was sitting, eyes down at the table, but with her arms around her knees that were drawn into her chest in a classic defensive posture. He heard her sigh when he walked in and saw relief in her face. And fear. This was so unlike her. He crouched down in front of her scanning her face for a clue as to what could possibly be so wrong. He could see she was struggling to be strong but as her green eyes looked back at him he could see tears welling up behind them.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" he asked softly.

He pulled up a chair before gently and slowly unfurling her, pulling her forward into a hug. Only then did she move freely, clinging to his shoulders.

"God, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm reacting like this but Don, he really scared me."

Don immediately pulled back. Looking directly into her eyes and still holding her hand but his voice firmer, he asked.

"Who Abi? What happened?"

Abi took a deep breath and carefully recounted the whole story. As she finished she pulled out the envelope with the photos in and handed it to Don.

In the video room, the team watched in stunned silence as the images came up in front of the cameras.

Don's face hardened more on seeing each picture. He had just about kept it together as Abi had been telling him what happened but seeing these pictures had pushed him over the edge and he was fighting to keep professional control.

Everything he had ever feared was coming true. Through his job, the people he cared about most were in danger again, including now, the woman he loved. He should have ended it, should have trusted the insomnia and his gut.

Abi's small voice provided a welcome interruption.

"What do we do? Don?"

He turned to his girlfriend. Seeing her vulnerability brought him back to himself. He stood up, pulled her out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"For now, we do nothing. We need to sit and work this out. He won't expect anything from you just yet and hopefully, we'll find him before he contacts you again. In the meantime, we'll get some mugshots for you to look at and I'm going to have Liz and Nikki come in here and take a detailed statement, okay?"

Abi's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I can't Sweetheart because I'm the one who will supposedly give you the information. When this comes to court if I carry out the interview with you, the defence would be all over it. You get that right?"

She nodded her head.

In the video room the team exchanged glances. This was unprecedented. Each of them could see that their boss was just about hanging on. David made the decision to send Nikki in immediately. He knew Don well enough to know that he'd need a few minutes on his own to process all this.

Sure enough, as his female agents began to take over the interview, Don gently let Abi go saying that he'd get her some water.

He was unaware of Charlie's worried eyes on him as he crashed through the door to the war room. He could barely contain the rage he was feeling. A line had been crossed here, this time not by him. These new generation mobsters came after those closest and this time it was Abi. He paced the room, breathing heavily, his whole body already aching with the tension running through the muscles, his head desperately trying to filter out the mixed emotions. He felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to tear Yuri Drozov's head off, because it had to be him who had approached Abi, yet he knew he had to keep calm for her. He also knew there was nothing they could do before Dorzov approached Abi again. He slammed his fist into the table in pure frustration, just as Charlie walked in, causing the younger man to startle.

"Don't tell it's not my fault, because that's exactly what it is," he hissed.

The venom in his brother's voice took Charlie aback.

'But Don, this guy approached Abi. He made that choice, not you."

"Yeah right, Charlie. You name me any other job where my girlfriend would be followed, photographed, blackmailed and threatened by an East European mobster."

Charlie could almost see the cogs in Don's head whirring, going through the various scenarios. He really wanted to say something to reassure his brother, but just didn't have the words.

David quietly entered the room.

"Abi's just confirmed that it was Yuri Dorzov who approached her. I've got Colby going over to the hospital to pull the security tapes from the ER. This guy must have been watching Abi to know when to make his move."

Don looked up and acknowledged David's efficiency, breathing deeply in an effort to pull himself together.

"So what are we going to do?" ventured Charlie.

"We have no choice. The only way to protect Abi is to do exactly what he wants," replied Don simply as he raked his hand over his face like he was trying to rub the tension away.

Charlie looked stunned. He knew Don couldn't mean it.

David continued seeing Charlie needing the explanation.

"They won't touch Abi while they still need her. But now, we can control the information. They must want to plan a break out, or maybe a hit, so we can be ready for them."

"But what about Abi?" asked Charlie.

Don looked at his brother. Now his head was dealing with all this, he could think again.

"Trust me, she's not leaving my sight. We'll put surveillance at the hospital and Charlie, remember how you mapped out the risks with Gabriel Ruiz? Is it possible to do something like that but adapt it to Abi's situation?"

"Oh absolutely. I can map out what changes she could make so that she could still appear to be going about things normally but in a much safer way."

He cast a glance at his brother.

"Also, it would only give him certain windows of opportunity for him to approach her again."

Don's jaw tightened at the thought.

'How do you think Abi's going to hold up in all this Don?" asked David.

Don had been asking himself the same question.

"She'll be fine David. We'll be there all the way. I'll be with her whenever possible. The hard bit will be making it look natural, but that's where Charlie's work will come in."

He was beginning to feel better now they were formulating a plan. He checked his watch.

"Liz and Nikki should be done by now. I want to get back to Abi."

The men nodded in agreement and David and Charlie watched as Don headed back to the interview room.

"I've never seen him like this before," said Charlie quietly. 'Not even when Megan was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in love with Megan. Don't worry Charlie, he'll be okay. Which is more that I can say for Yuri Dorzov…."


End file.
